Clan Kittens
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Shara and Marche need to rescue Eldena from a female Viera intent on hurting them. SharaXMarche. SharaXEldena. SharaXOC The sequel to For the Love of Shara. Somewhat AU. Rated for LOTS of Lemons, Het and yuri. Review please, but I block and report flames
1. Chapter 1

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**I don't know about everybody else, but I like Marche X Shara stories now. This is the sequel to For the Love of Shara. It's kind of AU in that Marche decided to stay with Shara in Ivalice. Main point: Shara becomes pregnant and has to quit fighting for a while, and it doesn't help that she cheated with a male Viera so she isn't sure whether or not Marche is the father. You know the rules about flames, so don't make me report or block anyone.**

**I don't own FFTA, but you should know that by now, shouldn't you?**

Shara had not sleeping well lately. It was the autumn, and everyone knew what happened to Viera that time of year. Eldena had already been bothering Slamen earlier about maybe spending the night together, even though she couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving the Clan for a year and a half to have a kit.

Anyway, the Viera was uncomfortable. Male Viera were rare, and they mostly stayed to the forests of Ivalice where most Viera lived their entire lives. Shara had four sisters who still lived in her home village, and her mother was probably still alive too. She wasn't sure. Shara did love Marche, and she'd pay him late night visits occasionally, but she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

Shara and Marche had slept together for the first time one afternoon after a rather stupid and pointless battle with Clan Dip; or as Ritz called them, Clan Dip_stick_. She had been bathing in a lake, he had been spying, she caught him and they realized they had feelings for each other and had just been waiting for an excuse to express them. It was the first time Shara or Marche had ever had sexual contact with anybody, and since then they hadn't been with anybody else, even though the other Viera in the group would harass Marche endlessly because they thought he was cute.

The Viera wondered if Marche was still awake. She was not going to tire herself out just lying there in her sleeping bag. It had never helped before. Viera were prey animals for many years, and they often had trouble getting to sleep. They had to watch out for hungry predators. It didn't help that it was fall.

Shara slipped into Marche's tent quietly. He was awake and seemed to be expecting her. She had slept with him twice already the past week.

"Hi lover. I can't sleep again." Shara said, shedding her clothes.

"Yeah, but… this meeting at night thing… I don't like it. I wish we could live together peacefully. I do like the Clan, but I wish we could get away sometimes. And I often worry we'll wake Ritz or someone up. You can get rather loud." Marche said.

"You don't want to do it tonight?" Shara asked, her long ears drooping.

"I never said that."

"Make love to me Marche."

Marche took his clothes off and let Shara get under the blankets. Marche didn't use a sleeping bag. Since Shara was taller, they had found it was easier if Marche was on top.

"You've got a temperature. I can feel heat radiating off you. You're warmer than usual." Marche whispered, fondling the Viera's large breasts.

"Yeah. It's autumn. I'm probably coming into heat." Shara responded. Marche let go.

"Shara, are you sure it's safe to be doing this?"

"What's the matter?"

"I know your Viera hormones are telling you otherwise, but we shouldn't be having sex at this time of year because there is a chance you'll become pregnant. You don't want to stop fighting, do you?"

"Are you telling me you don't want kids?"

"Shara…"

"I do. I've always wanted to have Viera kittens. And we're in love. It would be wonderful!"

"I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Oh, come on. I don't think there's too high a risk. I'm only just starting my receptive time."

"Well, okay." Marche got right back to kneading Shara's breasts.

The Viera moaned as Marche took a rosy nipple in his mouth. Shara was young for a Viera and had a perfect slender body with great curves; large, soft breasts; and wide hips perfect for bringing forth lots and lots of cute little Viera babies.

Shara ran her clawed fingers through Marche's blond hair, making sure not to scratch him. She felt his erection pressed against her thigh. The young man had a rather large penis, and Shara could take it into her as far as it would go. She liked how it felt to have Marche inside her.

"Marche?" Shara asked. Marche let go of the Viera's nipple and looked into Shara's pretty green eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"If I get pregnant, will you leave me?"

"Of course not Shara. I'll take care of you no matter what happens."

"I want to have a Viera kitten. Marche, let's make a baby. I should be fertile within the next few days." Shara said excitedly.

"Shara, that's not a good idea. Are you ready to have kids? That's probably just the hormones again. I don't think I'm ready to be a father. I'd take care of our children, but I don't know if I want them just yet."

"I know what I want. I want to have a baby."

"I'm not doing this for you for the next few days. Tonight is the last time we're making love until you're calmed down. Now can we get back to it?"

Shara nodded. Marche got back to teasing Shara's hardening nipples. He slid his free hand down and felt the Viera's moistening privates. He slid two fingers into her warm vagina and she started bucking against his fingers. Shara let out a wild scream as Marche pushed a third finger into her. It felt so good to her. Viera were far more sensitive than humans.

Marche let go of Shara's breasts and began kissing her, still fingering her deeply. Then he pulled his fingers out of the Viera and licked two of them seductively. Then he placed the third one into Shara's mouth. The Viera had always been rather curious about her own taste, but she didn't find it that fascinating. She knew Marche liked her though, so she licked his finger clean.

Marche sat up on top of Shara and began moving his erection in between her breasts until he released all over her. Shara was amused, but she wanted him to cum in her vagina.

"Marche, I want you now." Shara whined. Marche was not yet ready to fully take her again. He moved off of her and slung her legs over his shoulders so he could perform cunnilingus. He barely placed the tip of his tongue on Shara and she was already in the throes of pleasure due to her sensitivity. He slipped his tongue inside the Viera and lapped up her juices. Marche licked Shara clean and decided it was enough. It was time to take her.

Marche got back on top of Shara and let her grab ahold of his dick. The Viera spread her legs wide. "That's it. Put it in as you want." Marche whispered as Shara guided him to her pussy. He didn't plunge in, he just slipped the head in, and then eased the rest deep into her Viera hole. It didn't take her long to adjust to the size anymore. The human began slowly moving in and out of the Viera woman. Shara closed her eyes and moved with Marche.

"Mmmmm… faster Marche." She moaned in pleasure. Marche sped up the pace, and Shara came. Viera females were known to have multiple orgasms frequently, and not just one or two. They were so sensitive seven or eight was the usual number. Shara had already had three. Marche was thrusting in and out at a bestial pace.

Marche could feel Shara's vaginal muscles tightening, holding him inside of her. He couldn't take it and released, cumming into the Viera. Shara liked this part. It made her feel whole, being filled with Marche's seed.

The young man pulled out of the Viera and laid next to her. Shara was finally tired. She fell asleep with Marche right next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Shara awoke in Marche's tent quite sore. She decided she'd have to go take a nice bath in the nearby stream before the inevitable daily attack on the Clan happened. She didn't seem to have a temperature yet, but surely she'd be in Viera heat in a few days.

The other five Viera in the clan and Ritz confronted Shara. They knew she'd be at the stream. She always did that after sleeping with Marche.

"The girls here tell me they heard you with Marche again, and you know very well what time of year it is! Are you trying to get pregnant, Shara? Because if you want to, Miriam knows a really cute male Viera. Anyway, you shouldn't be fighting anymore." Ritz said. Shara blushed.

"No. I'm not in heat yet. I'll keep fighting. I just needed to do it." Shara said quietly.

"Marche is just your friend, right Ritz?" Sissy the White Mage asked.

"I don't think he is interested in you, Sissy. He and Shara have this thing going on." Eldena told her friend.

"Having children is not as fun as you girls may think." Lotte the Fencer remarked.

"What would you know?" Miriam the Assassin asked her.

"I had a kit once, before I left the Mother Wood. I left her in my sister's care, and I haven't seen her since, but it was a rather unpleasant experience."

"Lotte, it probably would be a lot easier on Shara. She's got childbearing hips, she probably wouldn't even feel it happening if she had a kit." Chiko the Sniper said.

"Chiko, seriously, you need to shut up sometimes." Eldena told her.

"Don't worry Eldena. Even though you're flat as a board and everything, you're still pretty much a kit yourself. How you managed to rise to the rank of Red Mage at your age I'll never know. You still have some growing to do."

"Chiko, I am not flat!"

"You'll grow, but you'll still never have big full breasts like mine."

"Sissy, maybe you should trade your robes for some nice tight revealing clothes that show off your curves and cleavage. Then you'll get the guys." Lotte told the White Mage.

"Can we get off this kind of subject?" Ritz asked, getting angry at the Viera.

"I should be in heat soon enough, then you can stop worrying. Marche said he won't do me while I'm receptive. Even if I want to have kittens, it's not going to happen." Shara said.

"You know, I'm certified to do medical exams." Sissy said. "So if you think you might be pregnant, I can check you in a few months. You know we Viera carry our babies twice as long as humans do."

"That's got to be unpleasant." Ritz said.

"It is. And Viera have been known to have a higher risk of complications. A lot of Viera die in childbirth. Not as many as it used to be, but there's always the possibility. Even someone with hips like Shara's. I'm lucky I managed to pull through as well as I did." Lotte stated.

There was a call to arms and the girls returned to find a Clan they had never seen before challenging Clan Nutsy to a battle. A Vieran Fencer caught Shara's eye. A MALE Fencer. Shara had never seen a male Viera in battle before. He was cute. She felt heated just thinking about it.

"Today's rules: No rapiers, no techniques, no fight." The judge said.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Shara said. The male Viera walked off, since he was a fighter and he was out of the battle too. Shara walked over to him.

"I just hate the stupid rules. Why can't the judges just cast the spells that make sure nobody dies and let us fight however we want?" Shara asked the male Viera. He looked at her. He had brilliant blue eyes and snow white hair.

"I've been fighting a lot lately. It's nice to have some time off. Why are you talking to me? We're on opposing sides." The Viera man replied. Shara loved his voice.

"I'm interested. I've never seen a male Viera in a Clan before."

"It's more common than you think. Especially now. More and more males are chasing after their mates. I left on my own though. So why aren't you fighting? Are you pregnant already? The mating season just started."

"I'm a fighter too. Although I do archery, the no fight rule is in place. I really hate that rule. Those kinds of battles give all the glory to Eldena and Sissy. Eldena's that scrawny adolescent Red Mage, Sissy is the White Mage. I'm Shara."

"My name is Devon."

"Say, you're pretty cute." Shara got a gleam in her eyes. Her mind was nearly gone at that moment. Her temperature spiked.

"Oh no. I know that look. Get a grip on yourself. Feral madness is not a good thing!"

Shara grabbed Devon and dragged him away from the battle area. She needed a secluded area. Still, something in the back of her mind told her _Stop this! You love Marche, and you should never risk that love for some common male Viera you just met!_ Shara was too deep in her heated madness to listen to that doubt.

Devon didn't seem to care too much about Shara stripping him. And he especially didn't mind when she climbed on top of him and started licking his face. Shara and Devon began mating vigourously.

It took several hours for Shara's energy to wear off, and when it did, she had never felt worse in her life. She could not believe she had mated with a male Viera and not Marche, and especially when she was in heat. How would Marche ever forgive her? And what if she got pregnant.

The battle was over, and Shara went and found Lotte. She still couldn't believe she had slept with Devon. She didn't think she'd ever see him again, and she really hoped she wasn't pregnant.

"Shara, feral madness is normal when you're in heat. It's how most Viera find their mates." Lotte stated calmly.

"Lotte, I didn't want to find a mate. I'm in love with Marche. He'll be very mad when he finds out."

"Who says he should find out?"

"Lotte, are you saying I should keep this secret? I was in heat. Marche will notice if I'm not in season."

"He knows nothing about Viera heat. If you act like you are… are you not in heat?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"We'll see. If things start happening, ask Sissy to check you out. Viera don't usually come out of heat when they mate unless they conceive a kit."


	3. Chapter 3

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

_Six months later…_

Fear plagued Shara. She had listened to Lotte and had not told Marche about Devon and there was the possibility she was going to have a Viera kitten. She had convinced Marche to sleep with her again after she had mated with Devon. Going out of heat like that was very worrisome. The fear was making Shara lose her appetite. At least, she hoped it was the fear.

The Clan was in Muscadet for a while, stocking up on supplies and everything. Shara approached Montblanc at the inn. She just needed to talk to somebody about her fears, and she didn't want to talk to Ritz or one of the other Viera yet. The Moogle had never judged her.

"Montblanc, hey. Is Marche around?" Shara asked.

"No. He's at the shop, kupo." Montblanc replied. Moogles always seemed so happy.

"Good. Can I talk to you about something? Something important."

"Kupo."

"Is that kupo a yes or a no?"

"Kupo, it's a yes. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know Marche and I are a couple, right?"

"Kupo. And that is also a yes kupo, kupo."

"Well, I made a big mistake. Don't you dare tell anybody, you got me? And that goes double for Marche. You tell him, I'll personally stuff and mount you, you hear?"

"Kupo." Montblanc said nodding. He seemed rather nervous. Shara was a scary bunny sometimes.

"Well, a few months ago it was the Viera mating season, and I was in heat. Sometimes when a Viera is in heat she loses her mind for a short time and can think of nothing but mating with the closest male. Well, remember that fight with the Clan with the male Fencer?"

"Vaguely. We fight a kupo lot of Clans, but I do remember only one that had a male Viera, kupo."

"His name was Devon. He and I sat that battle out. I ended up losing my mind to the Viera lust and I… well… I mated with him. Now I've possibly got a real problem on my hands. I'm gonna have to have Sissy examine me, but I think I could be pregnant."

"What the kupo?! I think you really need to tell Marche! Kupo Shara! He has to know!"

"I don't think he needs to know unless it turns out I am expecting. I just needed to get this off my chest."

"You're in serious kupo Shara. I don't know what to tell you. Marche is going to be kupo sad when he finds out, and he's gonna find out. I'm not gonna tell him, but you really should. If you don't and it comes out some other way… you'll be lucky if Marche ever speaks to you again, kupo."

Shara knew she'd have to find Sissy and get the examination done soon. If she was pregnant, it had been six months. Viera carried their kittens for at least eighteen months, even though it could take longer depending on the Viera. She'd probably be starting her second trimester. She was gaining weight, but she hoped that was also from the stress.

The Viera went to the room she and Ritz were supposed to share, at least for a while. Shara was planning on sneaking off with Marche to make love in some secluded spot where she wouldn't wake up Montblanc, who often shared a room with the human boy, but now she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. She sat down on the bed and started thinking about many things. She placed a clawed hand on her middle and started thinking about what would happen if it turned out she indeed was going to have a kitten.

_This is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into Shara, _The Viera thought to herself._ I should've stayed in the battle, just found some other way to fight or something. Maybe we had an antilaw card or something. Marche told me he wouldn't leave if I got pregnant, but he didn't count on there probably being a male Viera in the equation too. He's not going to be happy. And he told me he isn't ready to be a father. I've probably gone and ruined the relationship. He has no need to help raise a child that isn't his. He will probably leave me and run off with Sissy or Miriam._

Sissy and Eldena could be heard in the next room, giggling about something. Probably talking about boys. Eldena did that a lot. She was fascinated with males of all kinds, not just Vieran or human men. She'd probably have lots of kittens one day herself. Shara decided that it would be best if she got the exam over with. Sissy had told her she'd do it, and it would force Shara to decide her next course of action.

"Hey, Sissy? Eldena? It's me, Shara. Can I come in?" The Viera asked. Eldena went and opened the door for her. Shara went and sat on the bed.

"So Shara, what brings you here?" Sissy asked.

"I need an examination. You told me months ago that you would do it for me."

"Oh my Wood! Shara, are you going to have little blond kittens?"

"That's exactly what I want to know."

"I want to have kittens someday, but I have to find a man." Eldena said.

"And you should be mature before you even think about getting pregnant, Eldena. Viera women your age are twice as likely to die in childbirth as adults. You're little more than a kit yourself." Sissy told her. Eldena's ears drooped. She was depressed. "Now Shara, you need to get your clothes off. This is not going to be pleasant, but I do know how to tell if a Viera is going to have a kitten."

"Is there any other way to tell without shoving your fingers up me?" Shara asked, taking her clothes off. She laid back once she had gotten everything off.

"Not easily. You'll need to just relax." Sissy said, putting on latex gloves and inserting two fingers into Shara. Sissy always had her claws trimmed so she could wear the gloves. The other Viera did not like this, but she just laid there and didn't protest. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could decide what to do.

"Yeah, Eldena? Can you go buy a test for Shar-Shar? I have some things to ask her." Sissy said, pulling her fingers out.

"Seriously, don't ever call me Shar-Shar again.." Shara growled.

"I don't want to buy a test. Guys are going to think I'm pregnant if they see me buying that!" Eldena complained.

"Just do it!" Shara roared. Eldena ran off.

"Moody, are we? That's nice. Just don't get too stressed, because it definitely feels like you're going to have a kit. Marche will be proud, I'm sure." Sissy said.

"This is bad. I have always wanted to have a kitten, but I don't know if Marche wants kids, or if we're ready."

"You know, there are options…"

"NO. There most certainly are _not_ options. There is no way in this world or any other I am even going to consider terminating the pregnancy… unless Marche wants me to, in which case I might. But only because there is a chance that a male Viera could be the father since I lost my mind to Viera heat lust and mated with Clan Whatever's Devon the Fencer!"

"Oh… That's not good."

"It's more than not good. It's pretty terrible. I do want to have kittens someday, but I don't know if this is going to go well or not. What am I going to do?"

"Well, wait until Eldena brings the test. Then we can decide what you should do."


	4. Chapter 4

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Shara had to figure out how to tell Marche the news. She had taken the test and it had come out positive, just as she feared. There was still a chance it was Marche's kitten too, but the way she had gone out of heat like that… there was a high possibility it was Devon who had impregnated her. Next time they fought his Clan she'd have to tell him, even though she wouldn't be fighting for a good two years. She would have the kitten in a year at very least, and it would take her a while to recover. Most Viera warriors took a long time to recover after having their kits. Shara's own mother had trouble recovering after her last kitten had been born.

"Shara, I still can't believe you did that with that Fencer. Do Viera males carry diseases like human men sometimes do?" Ritz asked. Shara was pacing, trying to find the right words to say before she went and told Marche. She had told Ritz everything as soon as she got the results of the test since Ritz was her best friend.

"Not that I've ever heard, and my mother knew a lot of males. She said that since Viera are so much purer than any other race, there are very, very few diseases that affect us. I've certainly never been sick." Shara said quietly.

"Really? You've never even had so much as a cold?"

"Nope. One of my sisters caught a little chill once, but none of the rest of us had even a sniffle. I do feel nauseous right now though. Sissy said I probably will for a while and there isn't much I can do about it. Can you believe I've got a kitten inside me? I really hope Marche lets me keep her."

"Shara, really, I don't think Marche will make you do anything to your child, even if it isn't his. And just because you're a Viera doesn't mean it's automatically going to be a girl, right?"

"Well, there are far more female Viera than males. Maybe it's different with half-human kits with Vieran mothers. I imagine half-human kittens with Vieran fathers would mostly be females, but I don't know about my kitten. If it's Devon's, it's probably going to be female."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe all male Viera just have an extra X chromosome or something. Even we don't know why. The Wood seems to like her daughters more than her sons."

"Be brave Shara."

"I'll do my best. Hey, you know, for a Viera, it's considered a blessing to be born with pure white hair. Perhaps there is some truth in that for humans too."

Shara went and knocked on the door to Marche and Montblanc's room. The furry Moogle answered.

"Kupo, are you here to see Marche? I can leave if you want. I know the drill." Montblanc asked.

"This is different, Monty. I'm still not sure I want you in the room though. Know what? I bet Eldena would like to play chess with you." Shara replied.

"Shara, last time you told me to go play with Dena, she decided I was a doll and also a girl. Kupopo! I can still smell the perfume she practically bathed me in! It nearly burned my little pink nose clear off, kupo! And that dress…" Montblanc cringed just thinking about it.

"Okay, well, just find somewhere to go for a little while."

Montblanc ran off. Shara slipped into the room and sat down on the bed. Marche came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and saw her. He smiled, but Shara didn't.

"Hey there honey-bunny. It has been a while. Just wait a minute." Marche said.

"No. I'm not interested in sex right now. I'm sorry. We have to talk." Shara stated. Marche didn't like the sounds of that. The look Shara had on her face really worried him.

"Please tell me you don't want to break up with me!" Marche pleaded. Shara shook her head.

"Not now that this has happened. I need you."

"What's going on, Shara? Are you sick?"

"No. Marche, it's hard for me to tell you this."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I had Sissy examine me, and she thought so. I took a test to be sure. It came out positive."

"What is wrong with that? You'll have to quit fighting, yes, but I've always wanted to be a dad. Even though we didn't want children just yet, we'll manage somehow."

"There's more. The pregnancy is only half the problem. You do remember that male Viera, don't you?"

"Clan Silverwood's Devon? Yeah. I've seen him around. He probably lives around here. You know many Viera live in Muscadet. He was alone and I didn't talk to him, but it was definitely him. What does he have to do with anything?"

"I kinda slept with him that day we fought his Clan. Please forgive me! It was involuntary! A simple Viera thing!"

"Shara! What the hell were you thinking? How can that be involuntary?!" Marche yelled. Shara looked very ashamed of herself.

"I was in heat. When a Viera is in heat, sometimes her urges take over her mind and she mates with the closest male. I could hardly help it. Please forgive me. Bottom line: this kitten I'm carrying could very well be his."

Marche could not believe what he was hearing. He sat next to Shara, and looked her straight in the eyes. "You do know how I feel about you. I love you. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. There is still a chance that is my child, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll forgive you, since it wasn't something you could really control I suppose. But I don't ever want you to do anything like this again."

"I'll try my best. Marche, if you want me to, I'll get rid of the baby. This kitten is not what either of us needs now."

"NO. Absolutely not. I don't want you to get rid of anything. Even if it is Devon's child, I would never ask you to do anything to it. Life is precious. And I want that kitten to live. Wouldn't you like having a little version of yourself to hold in your arms?"

"Yes. I'll keep it if you want me to. And who knows? Maybe I'll have a little Marche. You'd like that. A little half-Viera boy. That sounds lovely to me."

"Can we still do it? Is it safe? It won't hurt the kitten, will it?"

Shara grinned. "Just be gentle. I want this kitten to be healthy. Can you imagine? I've got a little Viera growing inside of me. I just really hope he or she is yours too."

Marche began kissing Shara's belly. The Viera really enjoyed that. It was almost as good as him rubbing her soft ears, and Shara loved it when Marche rubbed her ears. The towel slipped off of the young man. Shara smirked. Maybe she'd get some amusement tonight after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Marche was not very happy. He worried about Shara, and he didn't know if he could handle having a kitten around. He had to talk to somebody. Montblanc didn't have a family like that. He just had siblings. Dozens of them, considering Moogles reproduced in litters. Nono was not Monty's only brother. Lotte had a kitten, but she hadn't seen her for many years. Sissy, Miriam, and possibly Eldena were virgins (It was questionable with Dena). Was there anybody in the Clan who knew how to take care of children?

Marche went out walking after he was sure Shara had fallen asleep (with a _very_ satisfied smile on her face, might he add), and spotted a Viera kitten playing with a young adult male, probably the father even though he seemed about Dena's age. Shara had said that male Viera were rather rare, but she also said what Devon had told her about more and more leaving to be with their mates and kits. It was night, but Viera were a bit more active in the dark. And they had eyes well suited to darkness. This was because they lived in dark forests. Marche wondered if a scene like this was going to be his future. He hoped so. He'd accept the kitten if it was Devon's, but he wanted so much to be the father of Shara's child, even if he didn't know how to handle kits.

"It's getting late. Your mother will be worried sick if we don't get back soon." The Viera man said. Marche walked over to him. The Viera looked cautious and picked up the kitten, getting ready to run.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys. I like Viera. My girlfriend is a pureblood Viera herself." Marche said. "Is that your kitten?"

"She's my half-sister. Her name is Claire. We had the same father. I'm a pureblood Viera, but she's half human. You can tell by the flat feet. You should know pure Viera have pointed feet."

"My girlfriend is going to have a kitten, but I don't really know how to take care of kids. Can I meet your father?"

"He died almost a year ago. Attacked by a tonberry in a Clan Battle in the lawless lands. His Clan had no White Mages with the Life Spell. My mother was devastated, and it didn't help that she soon found out he had a second family with Claire's mother. I pretty much take care of Claire. I'm like a father to her."

Marche caught a shadow in the distance and a familiar giggle. Dena had obviously followed him out. Sissy or Ritz had probably told her to tail Marche so he couldn't run away from Shara or something.

"Eldena! Get over here! You had no business following!" Marche yelled. Dena saw the male Viera and got a huge smile. She hadn't seen a male Viera her age for a long time.

"Hi! I'm Eldena. You're cute. Want to ditch the kitten and go find someplace quiet and secluded?" The Red Mage asked the male Viera.

"My name is Stanley, and no, I don't want to find anywhere quiet and secluded to mess around with an obviously very irresponsible little Red Mage! I have to take Claire home. Her mother will be very worried if we don't get back soon. She's my sister, and I have to take care of her."

The Viera said. He ran off, the kit in his arms. Marche glared at Eldena.

"He was going to tell me about kits, and seriously, I need to know." Marche snapped.

"I was just trying to net myself a man and a very cute Viera man at that. Shara gets to have a kitten and a boyfriend, I can't have either one. The other Viera say I don't need men, but I do. How else will I ever have kits?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Shara and potential Devon Jr. I practically raised my brother, but that's different. I didn't raise him from birth like that. If I mess up Shara's kitten's life, I will never forgive myself."

"You really don't think it's your child? Shara was with Devon once. She's been with you dozens of times. It smells like you've been sleeping with her again earlier. We Viera have sharp noses, and you reek of hot Viera sex."

Marche looked appalled "Don't ever say that again!"

"The part about our noses or the part about smelling of hot Viera sex?"

"That last part. And Eldena, seriously, if I hear anything that disgusting again out of your already loud, disturbing mouth, I'll chain you up and let Montblanc have his revenge for the time you dressed him up and put perfume on him."

"I guess I'll just go pester Olint. He's still depressed that he hasn't learned any new Blue Magicks yet. Maybe gracing him with my presence will cheer him up. He likes me." Eldena hissed before she left. As she was walking off, she turned back to Marche for a second and said: "Why don't you go to the part of the Wood Shara is from. Meet her family. That might help matters. She says her parents are still alive, why don't you go meet them? That might help you learn about kits."

That actually sounded like a good idea. Despite being disturbing and not-so-bright when magic wasn't involved, Dena had actually suggested something good for once. Marche would have to talk to Shara about it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**I'm trying to tie this in with my FFXII Viera stories, so there will be references to some things that sound like that.**

"Marche, I don't think I should go back. Viera don't like it when those who have left the Wood return. You aren't supposed to. And once they find out I'm in love with a Hume and possibly carrying his child… even my youngest sister will despise me. And Eleanor is far younger than even Dena. I only left a few years ago. She's still just a kit. We'll figure out how to raise kits on our own. I don't want to have to explain myself to our village leader. Resa never has been very nice." Shara said when Marche told her of Dena's plan.

"Viera don't sound like they like each other very much." Marche remarked.

"Actually, we have very strong family bonds, stronger than any human family's, and we are quite social amongst our own kind. It's just that we are never supposed to leave the Wood. It is the mother of our race, and we are there to love and protect it. A Viera who leaves becomes like a human, and is usually dead to her family."

"I don't know why Dena would suggest such a thing if she knows the other Viera will never accept you again."

"Dena was born outside of the Wood. She doesn't know any better. Her parents left the Wood together while she was still inside of her mother. I would be proud if my daughter became a Red Mage. Do you think I've got a little Shara in here?"

"Shara, it's too soon to tell, but I don't care as long as it isn't a little Devon."

"The Wood can tell a Viera exactly what she's going to have, and she usually names the kit too. Not with me. I can't hear the Wood anymore. Marche? Go tell Dena to stop moaning so loud. The walls are so thin."

"I can't hear anything."

"Really? Then it's just my bunny ears picking up her pleasured cries? Stupid teenager. At least it isn't fall so she can't have kittens of her own right now. I'm gonna go yell at her. Just wait here for a minute. It's morning, and she and Olint have been at it for hours."

Marche grinned. "I have a better idea. Let's top them."

Shara's eyes lit up. "Just be gentle. I am going to have a kitten after all."

"I guess it's a good thing we hadn't gotten out of bed yet, huh?"

"You're dressed."

"I was out last night, remember? I'll fix that, you just wait a second." Marche said, undressing. His cock was already stiffening. Shara was getting impatient. She wanted Marche and his late night adventures did not help matters. Otherwise he'd already be lovingly licking her.

"Marche… come on." Shara whined. Marche was down to his boxers. Shara put one clawed hand down Marche's boxers and began rubbing up and down his penis. It was so big, and Shara wanted it inside her so much, but she would have to wait. Marche took the boxers off and let Shara pleasure him. She let go before he could cum, torturing him.

Marche didn't want to lay on top of Shara, he was worried about hurting her. She moved to the edge of the bed and got on her back so Marche could stand up and give it to her, just like they had done the night before.

Marche grabbed Shara's hips and thrust forward, entering her slowly and gently. Shara would've liked it hard and fast, but she didn't know if that could hurt her kitten. The Viera let out a wild scream, telling Eldena and Olint that they weren't the only ones who were having fun.

"I always thought Dena was a virgin." Marche remarked.

"She might of been until last night, even though I really don't think so. Sissy and Miriam are, but Dena has probably been with any number of men. YES! HARDER! I CAN TAKE IT!"

Marche thrust harder, but he was still careful not to hurt Shara. Shara came with another scream. If she didn't quiet down they'd be the one somebody was yelling at. Most of the Clan was probably awake by now, but not everyone. Marche couldn't take it, Shara was so tight. He released inside of her and slid out.

"Can't you handle more than one round today? I was up for more, but if you don't think you can take it, we can get up. There's probably going to be a battle for you today. I know I can't fight."

The two got dressed and joined the rest of the Clan. Dena and Olint weren't with the group yet, so they had to wait on them.

"Sissy told me that you're going to have a kitten. That is so wonderful!" Lotte cried.

"Eldena and Olint had better get here soon, and I hope Dena doesn't think we don't realize what is going on in there. Could that kitten be any louder?" Chiko complained.

"I wish I could have a kitten. Does it hurt?" Miriam asked.

Shara shook her head. "I didn't even know I was going to have a kitten until a few nights ago. I can't feel it yet."

"Giving birth to kittens _really_ hurts. A lot of Viera can't handle the pain and die." Lotte said.

"That's right, you had a kitten once. Eldena's so stupid, she'll probably have a kitten eventually with Olint or some random man she meets and sleeps with. I'm careful. I don't do it when I'm anywhere near coming in heat." Chiko stated.

"You really don't like Dena, do you Chiko?" Nol the Bishop asked.

"No. She's a stupid kitten and yet she gets to be a Red Mage. How the heck does that happen?"

"She's smarter than you give her credit for, and she has excellent focus." Hans the Fighter told the Sniper.

"I know you like her, so don't give me that nonsense. That kitten talks about nothing but boys continually, and she doesn't do anything but make a nuisance of herself. Sometimes I want to shoot her."

"Chiko, that isn't very nice." Miriam said.

"Oh, don't act like you like Eldena. I know your practice dummies all look like her."

"Who and what now?" Asked Dena as she and Olint joined the group.

"Good. We can get moving now." Ritz said.

"Ritz? I want you to lead the clan for a while. There is something Shara and I have to take care of alone. It will be a couple weeks, but we'll be back." Marche announced.

"You're off to meet the parents, aren't you? I was the one who said it would be a good idea, so remember who to thank when you're plowing Shara with the blessing of her parents." Dena said. Shara slapped her.

"You're the one who came up with this plan, you moron? Don't you know the rules? Didn't your mother ever tell you that Viera who leave the Wood are never allowed to return? I'm dead to my parents and sisters! They're not going to give anyone their blessing! They're just going to be angry at me. And it's going to be worse when they find out that I'm pregnant, possibly to someone who isn't a Viera!" Shara yelled at the Red Mage. Eldena held her ears.

"Nobody ever told me that Viera can't leave the Wood! I was born in the frozen land of Lutia to a pair of banished Viera. I thought it just meant that they and I couldn't go to the Wood because they had been banished and therefore I was the child of two rogues so the Viera wouldn't welcome me either!" Dena cried.

"Then you're coming with us. You need to draw attention away from the fact that Shara is not supposed to be in the Wood." Marche said.


	7. Chapter 7

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Only Shara knew where exactly Eruyt Village was. And it would take days to get to her part of the Wood. Eldena's parents were from another village in another part of the Wood. Dena missed them and convinced Marche and Shara to take her to see them when they were done in the Wood. She didn't like the idea of being sent around alone. She was a known Clan Member and would be attacked, even on her own.

"Look, Marche, you aren't married to Shara. Besides, she slept with a male Viera. You should get one free cheat too. C'mon! Please?" Eldena was begging Marche along the way.

"No." Marche growled.

"She has a point Marche. If you want to sleep with somebody, go ahead. You do get one free cheat, according to Viera laws. If a Viera cheats on her mate, the male can cheat once too. Of course, Viera rarely take life mates. They usually mate with anybody they want to." Shara remarked.

"Are men the only things you think about, Dena?" Marche wondered.

"Men and Red Magic. I'm a simple Viera. And my tastes in men extend beyond Viera and Humans. Moogles are so adorable. Bangaa… nah. Nu Mou are okay though. Viera kinkfest, seriously. Hey Shara? Let's play a game to pass the time."

"Depends on the game, Eldena." Shara hissed.

"Moody, moody, moody. I wasn't going to suggest anything dirty. Just a stupid little game to pass the time. Walking around like this is boring as hell."

"Mother Wood Dena, where did you pick up your kind of language?"

"I grew up with Humans. I didn't live with many Viera like you did. The only other Viera around were my parents, and some crazy woman who my father told me he never wanted me to talk to because she was a Black Mage and Viera aren't allowed to be Black Mages but she was anyhow. He called her a witch, but that's just another way of saying Black Mage!"

"You seem to practice Black Magic."

"Not a lot of it. Just basic stuff. But I'm not a Black Mage. I'm a Red Mage. Hey, it should be Gray Mage if you think of it. Black and white make gray, not red. Hey Shara? Do you think Chiko is right?"

"About what, dare I ask?"

"Me being underdeveloped for my age."

"Every girl is different Eldena. You'll grow. Maybe you'll even be more well-endowed than Chiko someday."

"Having a kit helps though."

"Sometimes it just does the opposite. Just look at Lotte. She had a kit once, and that didn't help her at all. She said she was bigger before the kit."

"Can you girls get off the subject of breasts? I'm right here you know, and I don't like hearing about this kind of thing. Me, I'm a visual kind of guy." Marche said. Shara shot him a murderous glare.

"Look, I already told you, if you want to see mine, I'll show you. You don't have to beg." Eldena stated.

"You keep your clothes on, Dena. Why would Marche waste time looking at your undeveloped body when he can do whatever he wants to me?"

"You two are seriously filthy." Marche growled.

"And that's how you play Viera Kinkfest." Eldena added.

"It's cold here. I can't get too cold. It isn't good for my kit." Shara whimpered. Eldena lent her some of her extra robes.

"And don't worry about me. I was born and raised in a cold area. I'm used to it. Most Viera can't stand anything the slightest bit cold, being a race from the hot jungles, but I can handle cold. I want to have a kitten someday too. Once I have a baby nobody will call me a kitten anymore, and I can take good care of a little Viera. Hey Marche, you knocked Shara up, so you have a track record now. How about doing me in the fall?"

"Oh my… NO ELDENA! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to have sex with you? There is no way that is ever happening! Shara and I could be having a kitten, and that means I have to take care of them, not cater to the desires of a disturbingly unstable Red Mage! And I don't want to father another illegitimate half-Viera. If Shara wants more half-breed children after this one, providing this is my child and not a pureblood Viera sired by Devon, I'm gonna marry her." Marche yelled. Shara blushed at the thought of marrying Marche.

"Why didn't we just bring Ritz and forget Eldena? She'd be happy back with the Clan, probably mating with every male in the group except Nol and Cesare because she won't do it with Bangaas." Shara whispered to her boyfriend when Eldena wasn't paying attention. It was getting dark and she was setting up camp, trying to light a campfire. Her Fire spell was nice, but the wood wouldn't catch.

"Ritz wouldn't distract the other Viera as well. A child of two exiled Viera born outside of the Wood and not even related to those of your village? That might cause more of an issue among the other Viera than you having a baby and me wanting to meet your parents. She can keep us from having a confrontation with Lisa, or whatever you call her."

"Resa. She's the daughter of Lente, the finest warder Vierakind has ever known. I still feel really bad for Dena. She doesn't need that kind of… Marche! Give me your hand!" Shara suddenly cried. She took Marche's hand and placed it on her middle. The kitten was kicking.

"Is this the first time?"

"Actually, yes. Isn't this wonderful? Our own little kitten."

"Or yours and Devon's, which is quite likely as well."

"Marche, I understand the anger, but here's something to think about. Most Viera take multiple lovers. It's part of me. I love you, and I don't love Devon, but most Viera women have seven or eight people they consider their lovers. And all Viera are bisexual by nature. I've just been with men, but it wouldn't make me a lesbian if I took Eldena there. And I know she'd accept it. She's a Viera too, you know."

"Are you trying to tell me you want to have sex with a woman?"

"Specifically Eldena. It's too bad you can't hear her at night. She's either crying or cramming some unknown object into herself when she isn't with a man. And the other Viera hate her. Not to mention the fact that I'm very worried Resa will kill her. If Resa thinks that Dena and I are together, she wouldn't kill her, even though she'll probably hurt her. And we Viera have sharp noses. She can tell if we're lying. I have to cheat to keep Eldena alive, it seems."

"Hmmm… I don't know about the other men, but I won't consider it cheating if you're with a woman. There's enough Shara for me and for the girls. As long as I'm the only one who gets to do certain things to you. No hermaphrodites."

"I understand."

Later that night, Eldena sat alone in her tent. Marche and Shara had been very loud with their "activities" and they didn't even invite her! The young Viera was so depressed. She should've stayed back with the clan and paid Hans or Olint to satisfy her. She had spent several hours fingering herself to the sound of Shara moaning. She liked Shara. She was the only Viera who didn't mistreat her. Dena had slept with Sissy a few times, and she never thought the White Mage could be so dominant. Chiko, Miriam, and Lotte hated her. Lotte could not stand the continual talk about men, Chiko flat out didn't like her for no reason, and Miriam was in denial about the fact that as a Viera she was automatically bisexual.

The Red Mage snuck out to wash herself. Shara would know exactly what was up and it would've been very awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**If you're offended by yuri lemons, turn back now. Don't complain to me, because you got fair warning.**

Eldena didn't expect to find Shara at the creek too, bathing after doing it with Marche. Oh well, she had nothing that Dena didn't have besides a little Viera kitten in her womb. It wouldn't hurt if Dena joined her, even if the younger Viera would like something more to happen.

"Hey Shara. Are you feeling okay? It's dark. You should be sleeping." Dena asked.

"Marche told me you'd probably be here and that I should wait a little bit. If you didn't come you would be sleeping and I could go back, but now you're here. Listen, we have to talk." Shara sounded rather serious.

"Hmm?"

"You do know that we're just taking you along so we have a chance of getting to my parents without Resa attacking us and that you will be attacked, don't you?"

"Kinda. Marche told me I was a diversion, but he never said anything about your leader attacking me!"

"Resa is not a very nice Viera and she won't like any of us being there, but she might see you as a threat as you're a young female Viera who isn't from the same tribe and might want to usurp power. Viera leaders can be like that. She will hurt you very badly or worse: she might even try to kill you."

"Your scent tantalizes me." Eldena regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. What on Ivalice was she saying? Where the hell did that kind of thing come from? Now Shara would be mad! Stupid, stupid kitten! She thought she had learned to control that kind of thing by now!

Shara didn't seem mad. She smiled and approached Dena. "You're a curious young Viera. You know, I don't mind that kind of thing. Your scent interests me as well. I'm an average Viera, and Marche told me it isn't cheating to him if I do it with a girl. Well, anyway, off that subject. I don't want to see Resa tear you apart. Maybe if she believes you're one of my lovers she won't totally kill you."

"Why does she only have to believe we're lovers?" Dena asked, snuggling up against Shara.

"She doesn't. She has to know. You know we have sharp noses." Shara whispered. Dena began kissing her.

"This is perfectly normal, right?" Eldena asked in between kisses.

"Viera are bisexual by nature Dena. Nothing will happen besides the two of us having gentle Viera sex. And I seriously mean gentle. I'm going to have a kit, after all. Maybe someday we can be as wild as we want. And watch the claws. I used to slash Marche up pretty bad when we first got together. I've learned to control some of it, but I've never had these clawed fingers up another Viera. Maybe I should trim them like Sissy does."

"Sissy is not a fun Viera to be with. I know. I've been with her before. She's not a nice bunny when it comes to doing it."

"What? I always thought Sissy was a virgin!"

"No. She has been with several men, and I'm the only woman she's been with, which may be why she's so dominant with me. Miriam is a virgin though. Most Viera women have slept with at least another female Viera. And you're the one who knows more about being a Viera. Sheesh."

"Dena, can you lose the robes please? I can't do anything with those in the way."

"I'm working on it." Eldena threw her hat and started taking off her Red Mage robes. Shara was already naked since she had been in the water.

"How do you sleep in those?"

"I don't. I sleep in the nude, like most Viera. I just hadn't taken them off yet."

Eldena stripped down to her lacy undergarments. In actuality, her breasts weren't as small as they looked. It was probably the robes covering them the way they did that made them look small. Sure, they weren't as big as Shara's, but they weren't tiny. Shara looked impressed. She hoped Dena lost the bra quick.

"How can you call yourself undeveloped?"

"I'm not fully grown yet. And I'm small for my age. All the other Viera girls I've seen that are my age are a lot bigger than me."

"I want to see them."

Dena unclasped her bra and Shara licked her chops. She was absolutely perfect. No wonder Eldena had all kinds of boyfriends!

"You are not small, you're fine. I'm a little bit jealous, you sexy little creature. Mine were small when I was younger too. They might not be huge, but I like them."

"Want to feel? They're nice and firm."

Shara cupped Eldena's breasts and stood there kneading them. Dena started feeling rather weak in the knees and sat down. Shara laid her back and got on top of her carefully.

"Wood, Shara. I have never been on top. It's okay. I like you, and I'm gonna enjoy this, but I would really like to be on top for once."

"You're gonna have to wait your turn. We'll switch positions in a bit. I'm as much a Viera as you are, and this is gonna go on for hours."

Eldena and Shara resumed kissing lovingly. Shara could feel her friend's left hand creeping down her body. She just sat there squeezing and kneading Dena's firm breasts. Dena herself was playing with one of Shara's nipples with her right hand.

Shara broke the kiss to move down and caress Dena's nipples like Marche would always do for her. It was obvious Dena liked it. She kept making little mews of pleasure. Shara had never heard a Viera mewing like that, not even herself, but she loved it. She wanted to hear Dena scream in rapture. She took one of the Viera's erect pink nipples in her mouth and gently licked at it. Dena's mews got a little louder, which encouraged Shara.

"Shara, do you really like me or are you just trying to convince yourself? I would very much like to be one of your lovers." Eldena said. Shara let go.

"Dena, why are you so curious?"

"Because I love you and none of the other Viera even want to give me any of their time besides sometimes Sissy. I want you to love me. I can have kittens with Olint or Slamen or Hans, but you and I can have fun whenever we want if we're lovers. And it isn't wrong. We're Viera. It's a natural thing for us."

Shara didn't answer. She took Eldena's hand and moved it to her parts. She knew Dena would want to feel her soon. Dena took the hint and began rubbing Shara's clit. She was surprised Shara didn't mew like her, but she did know the sounds the older Viera was making were from intense pleasure. The adolescent Viera slid a slender clawed finger gently into Shara's vagina.

"Dena, I want you to be my Viera Girl Lover. Marche can be my Human Boy Lover, but I love you too." Shara gasped out. The feeling of Dena gently fingering her was incredible. Dena added another finger.

"Let's finish this back at the tent. I have… supplies." Dena whispered as she removed her fingers.

"Why would you have things like that with you?"

"Sometimes I have trouble getting to sleep, jamming objects into my sensitive little Viera hole until I cum helps tire me out."

Shara and Dena went back to Dena's tent. Eldena took off her panties and immediately got out a few small toys that would easily fit into her pussy. Shara was interested in pleasuring them both in this way. Marche had never used sex toys of any kind. Dena spread out her legs, exposing her privates.

"Want me to loosen you up first?" Shara asked. Eldena shook her head and handed Shara a toy that looked rather like a hot dog. Wait, it was a toy hot dog. Literally.

"I've had that since I was three. I used to try to eat it. It's technically not a dildo, even though I do have a few of those. It's just a toy, not a sex toy. We're gonna use it like one now… well, use your imagination, lover." Dena said. Shara didn't put the toy into Dena. She leaned forward and began licking into the younger Viera's opening. Dena didn't expect this and began mewing again. She came with a wild roar, very like an older Viera. Shara used the opportunity to grab the toy and jam it into the young Viera's vagina hard.

Dena didn't like that, but she leapt on top of Shara and slid the other end into her new lover. Shara was surprised Dena had done that. Now their entrances were touching, and it was amazing. Eldena came a second time at the same time as Shara.

The pair spent the night finding interesting ways to make love. When they finally wore each other out, Eldena was very pleased and Shara was very tired. And they were both very much in love. Shara still loved Marche even more, but if she had to have somebody else, Dena was just perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**The Reena-Kaana mentioned here are my own creation. They look like Siberian huskies on their hind legs, like to eat Viera, and listen to humans almost without fail. If you are interested in more about them, I have a story under the FFXII section about a Reena-Kaana. It's called Vieraslayer.**

Eldena and Marche were very impressed with the Wood. Dena did have a bit of trouble walking, Shara noted. The two Viera had been pretty wild lately. Not enough to hurt Shara, but wild enough. Dena kept wanting more, and Shara was more than happy to give it to her. Two lovers was enough for her, despite the fact that most Viera had at least half a dozen. Resa was proud of the fact that she had seventeen other Viera she'd regularly sleep with. It was one of the ways Viera kept themselves happy. Even if it was kind of wrong, considering another rule said Viera should only engage in intercourse while in heat. They had not encountered much in the Wood. A small group of Reena-Kaana dog-people had tried to attack Dena, but Marche had scared them off right before a big female could bite her throat. Reena-Kaana would listen to whatever a human said no matter what for some unknown reason and they wouldn't attack a pregnant Viera. Shara showed only a little at this point, but one of the Reena could still tell.

"Where is Eruyt Village? I don't see any paths or anything." Dena asked. "And by the way? Once we get there, can we visit your house and find your room and be alone? Well, Marche can come too, but still…"

"Dena, first off, I have to open the path by asking the Wood, second… I don't know if I want to have sex with you tonight. You're already walking strange. I think I might have gone a little too far with the dildo last night." Shara responded.

"Oh no. That's okay. I haven't used one like that for a long time. I just had to adjust to the size again."

"I still jammed it up your hole pretty hard."

"I'm fine Shara."

"I think it might have been a huge mistake to allow you two to do this." Marche growled.

"It's okay Marchie. You can put things up my pussy if you want to too. My lovers all like to do that."

"Eldena, I already told you I have no interest in you."

Dena snuggled up against Shara. "Am I a sexy kitten?" She asked.

"Yes, you're a sexy kitten. Now stop this." Shara replied, getting a bit angry at her girlfriend. Dena placed a hand on Shara's belly. "I think she's sleeping, Dena."

"Do you think it's gonna be a girl?" Marche asked.

"I'm a Viera. We often use she when we don't know."

Shara pushed Dena away and started talking to the Wood in the way only a Viera could. She could still hear it and opened a path to her home.

"Marche? Dena? Stay with me. Especially you, Dena. I don't want Resa to do anything once she realizes not only am I here, but I have a Hume and a kit from a different tribe with me."

The village was beautiful, and full of cute Viera. Most of the Viera shied away from Marche. The one thing he noticed, however, was all the Viera in the village were females. There wasn't one male to be seen!

"Hey Shara? Where are all the guy Viera?" Marche whispered.

"They live in separate villages most of the time. Sometimes a Viera's mate lives with her, but that's usually only if he's her life mate. Most male Viera can only be found when it's fall and they're looking for females to make kittens with. Sometimes you'll see them other times, maybe hunting or something, but it's rare."

A very pregnant Viera woman stopped the group. She eyed Marche angrily, but she looked even angrier at Shara. "What do you want here? I told you, you are no longer welcome here, and you never again will be!"

"Hello Resa. How is Sylva? I see you're going to have another kitten any day now, aren't you?" Shara asked politely.

"My daughter is fine. She will be an excellent leader. And don't be sarcastic with me! You know very well you aren't supposed to be here!"

"I want to see my family, it's very important. And I wasn't being sarcastic. I really do care about you and Sylva."

"Who is the Hume? And more importantly, who is the _kitten_?" Resa growled.

"They're my lovers. Marche and I could be expecting a kit, and Eldena and I have spent several nights together." Shara said. She took Eldena into a long passionate kiss, then did the same with Marche.

"You're carrying a kit too?" Resa asked, rather interested.

"Yes. And if you want one of the healers to prove it, go ahead. It may be Marche's child, but I also cheated out of Viera heat lust with a male Viera, so there's a chance I'm carrying a pure Viera too."

"You go see your mother and sisters, then leave as soon as possible." Resa said. Shara and her group started to walk off. Resa grabbed Eldena. "Not you, kitten. I would like to talk to you alone."

Dena gulped. "My name is Eldena, not kitten, and please don't kill me!" She cried.

Resa sneered. "I'm not going to kill you kitten. I'm just going to show you why you should've stayed back in Tarva! You're Tarvan! I can smell it!" She yelled. She slashed Dena across the chest, the force knocking the younger Viera off her feet.

"Please, don't do this!"

"I said I'm not gonna kill you, so shut up before I change my mind! Stupid kitten! What do you think you were doing bringing Shara back here? And what's worse, she loves you! It's bad enough she's with a human! She could've stayed here and found Viera girls from this tribe to love!"

"So why are you taking this out on me?"

"Because Shara was part of the tribe once. You were not."

"I wasn't a part of any tribe! I don't know much of the rules of the Viera! I was born outside the Wood from two exiled Viera!"

Resa kicked Dena. "That's even worse!"

Shara's sisters were very happy to see her, but they were terrified of Marche. There were four of them, and they were all younger than Shara. Their names were Eleanor, Lana, Kelly, and Laura. Kelly was the closest in age to Shara, and she was about Dena's age herself. Eleanor and Lana were kittens. Lana was probably about ten in Viera years, and Eleanor was about eight.

"Hi Kelly, hi Laura, hi Lana, hi Eleanor. Where's Mom?" Shara asked.

Kelly smiled. "She's off taking care of her new kit. She wishes you were around a few days ago. We've got another sister. Her name is Sally, and she's very cute." She replied.

"Would you like to be aunts?"

"Very much so."

"Good. Do you think mom could take care of more than one kitten at a time?"

"Sure. Why?"

Shara took her sister's hand and placed it on her middle. "Do you feel her? She only just started moving a few days ago, but she's there."

"Your kitten?"

"My kitten."

"Is that human the father?"

"Possibly. Either him or a male Viera I met. If she is a Viera, I'm leaving her with you. Mom can take care of her. I want a pure Viera to live her life in the Wood. It's only right. A half-Viera would stay with me. Personally, I want the latter. I didn't mean to do anything with the male Viera, but I was in heat. His name was Devon."

"Devon?! I've heard that name before. His mother lives here. She's a rather nice Viera. She's one of Resa's closest advisors."

There was a horrible cry from across the village. Shara honestly hoped Eldena was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena was badly injured. Shara could not believe the damage the Viera elder had inflicted on her. Resa had been beyond cruel. Dena almost wished Resa had killed her.

Shara's mother Kimberly was mixing a potion that would help heal Dena. She had seen the carnage as she was returning from a walk. She knew Resa was vicious, but she had never seen her tear into a fellow Viera like that, same tribe or not!

"What is that she shoved up there and why? This looks like a Meraberry branch. It's all spiky. This is gonna hurt like hell, Dena, but I'll remove it." Shara said, taking Eldena's robes off of her so they could get to her wounds. Resa had gone so far as to shove a whole branch up the young Viera's vagina. The robes would have to be patched up, considering all the holes in them, not counting the one made by the branch.

"I only caught the tail end of it. I have never seen Resa so angry. Not even when Sylva accidentally let a pair of Reena-Kaana into the village and they killed a kitten before the wood-warders could slay them, and she was very angry that time, mostly because of that poor little Viera, but Sylva knows better than to trust strange Viera. Reena transform into Viera all the time." Kimberly stated. She handed Shara the potion. "Now, this is very potent. It will sting a little, but it will make the damage heal much faster. Somehow try to get some into her once you've removed the branch. Just rub it onto her wounds. She'll be good as new in no time."

"Marche, can you do that? I need to talk to my mother alone." Shara said. She and Kimberly left the hut. It was Kimberly's home, and she had carried Eldena in, leaving her new kitten with one of the other Viera for a while.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad to see that you're healthy and all, but you know you shouldn't have come back." Kim said to her eldest daughter.

"Marche wants to learn about Viera, especially kits."

"Why ever would a Human want to learn about Viera kittens?"

Shara looked her mother straight in the eyes. "He is my lover, and I'm going to be a mother. There is a possibility he is the father, but he has no clue how to take care of a Viera."

"Oh, well. That is wonderful news. A little kitten will be good for you, Shara. They bring so much joy. And who is the other woman?"

"Well, she was to distract Resa, even though I never imagined this would happen to her. Resa must be carrying a girl. You once told me a moody mother Viera means a female kitten, didn't you?" Shara asked. Kimberly nodded. "Well, I didn't want Resa to kill her, so I've claimed her too. She's my Viera Girl Lover."

There was an incredibly loud scream and a whole string of Viera curses from Eldena. Kim held her ears. Shara guessed that was the end of the branch. She hoped it was the end of the branch. The medicine didn't hurt that bad. If Eldena was screeching like that about the medicine, when somebody pulled the branch out, every Viera in the village would have bleeding ears.

"Do you want to meet Sally? I want to show you. I hope Resa is tired out. If she gets angry like that again, I will have to offer myself as her punching bag in your place, considering you're pregnant. Now, about your boyfriend, the only thing I can think of is going and seeing your father in one of the males' villages."

Shara and her mother went and got her little sister and played with her for a while. Viera kits were slightly more developed at birth than human babies. Shara had forgotten how cute very little kittens were. They were like little baby bunnies. Their ears were so soft, and they had such sweet little faces.

When Shara and Kim went back to check on Eldena, they got the shock of their lives. Marche had propped the young Viera's legs up and was sitting in between them, thrusting his cock in and out of her slowly. Kimberly nearly attacked him. Eldena seemed to still be in a lot of pain.

"What are you doing to her?!" Kim screamed.

"I think he's getting the medicine into her in the easiest way he knows. I can smell it. He's coated Little Marche in the potion." Shara explained.

"It was his idea." Eldena whimpered. "He said his fingers wouldn't have gotten deep enough. It does feel a little better. That branch was the worst pain ever!"

Shara walked over to Eldena and began kissing her. Kim didn't seem upset. She was a pureblood Viera herself, after all. She just left the three alone. Shara began licking the wounds on Dena's chest. Kim had told her the medicine wouldn't hurt anything, and that Eldena needed to have a positive attitude, so Shara decided it would probably help to keep her busy. And it would really help if she was kept busy with something she enjoyed.

"I hope you aren't hurting her Marche. She did have a Meraberry branch shoved up there, and those things are pointier than blackberry bushes. They are a kind of blackberry; they just only grow in the Wood. They're more… whiteberries, considering they aren't purple, they're white. They're absolutely covered in spines. Imagine that shoved up her most sensitive place and then removed!"

"It's okay. I'm being gentle." Marche assured Shara.

"He really is. And the potion is really helping ease the pain. Your mom is really skilled. My mother was sort of a potion-maker herself, even though she was a Fencer. Just like Mr. Devon. Maybe Shara's kitten will become a Red Mage too, considering one of the parents was a Fencer and both were Wood-deserters! I'd enjoy training her!"

Shara looked angry. "Marche, thrust her harder. She's back to her old self. She needs a painful reminder of why she should keep her little mouth shut sometimes."

"Shara, you love her too. You're already rubbing her nipples and licking her wounds. I'm not going to hurt her. You're just moody."

"Marche, I think we're going to have a little girl. My mom always said that a really moody mommy Viera means a girl kitten. And she always was a complete bitch when she was pregnant. She's only ever had daughters."

"Well, you're not a complete bitch. You've been rather kind to Dena these past few days." Marche said, pulling out of Dena. The young Viera didn't seem to notice much with Shara still kneading her breasts.

"I told you to reopen her internal wounds a minute ago."

"What she said was rather inconsiderate."

"I'm sorry Shara. I know I shouldn't have suggested your kitten is definitely Devon's, because we won't know that until you have her." Eldena said. Shara kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to play for a while. You're going to be out of commission for weeks." Shara whispered to her Viera Girl Lover.

"Let's just let her rest. We can find something else to do."

"Yes. Maybe you can talk to my mother. She knows a lot about having kittens, and raising them. My father did nothing but mate with her. That's how it is with most Viera. We're lucky if we know our fathers."

"We're gonna be different. This kitten, mine or not, is going to have a father figure in his or her life."

"No Marche. If I have Devon's child, I'm leaving her with my mother. I can't burden you with a child that isn't yours."

Marche told Shara to sit against a pole. Then he placed a hand on her belly, feeling the little Viera inside of her. Shara smiled at him.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Shara whispered. "Words cannot describe it."

"I love you so much, and I really hope this is my baby." Marche said quietly, rubbing Shara's middle gently.

"I hope so too. A little piece of both of us."


	11. Chapter 11

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena was at least able to walk within a week, and Marche had spoken to Shara's mother several times, even though Kim insisted he should act like a Viera father and let Shara make her own decisions about the kit and let her give it to her even if it was his. Kimberly very much wanted to raise her grandchild. Shara wasn't so sure she wouldn't let her. It didn't help when Shara found out that Marche came inside of Dena. He was just supposed to be getting the potion into her, not humping her for pleasure. Eldena was quiet about him and her after that though.

The trio got out of the Wood easily, spending the night in Ozmonfield. It was dangerous to spend another night in Eruyt Village. They were worried Resa would grow tired and slay them all. And it was extremely dangerous to sleep outside in the Wood. The Reena-Kaana would always be interested in easy Viera meat and would kill Dena before she even knew they were there. They could see that Shara was pregnant. Reena didn't eat Viera that were carrying little Viera. They'd eat kittens once they got to a certain age, but they didn't want to totally wipe out the race. A pregnant Viera was never to be eaten. She was to be protected until the kit was born and then given a Reena puppy to nurse along with her kitten. And if the kitten was exceptional, it was made into a breeding Viera, the rest were food.

Shara could still hear the howls of the Reena-Kaana in the Wood from where they were camped. Reena had very unique howls. She knew they wouldn't come after a single adolescent Viera, a Human boy, and a pregnant Viera when there were so many Viera in the Wood to torment. And the dogs did keep the wild beast population down if they couldn't catch any Viera.

"Marche? Did you know that Viera bleed like Human women? It's true. Not many Humans know that, but we do. We only do it once a year, unlike your females. Once a month must be torture for the poor Human girls. It happens to us when the breeding season is over and it only lasts for two or three days." Eldena said.

"Good gods Eldena, I'm serious. Don't ever talk about that again! I didn't want to know that!" Marche screamed.

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"That isn't conversation. That's something Viera need to keep secret!"

"The Reena do it too, but they come in heat once every month too!"

"Dena, you have a knack for saying just the wrong thing!" Shara yelled.

"Well, you should've known you were pregnant when it didn't happen to you in the winter instead of just finding out a few weeks ago!"

"One more comment about anything related to that and I'm gonna personally feed you to the Reena-Kaana!!"

Eldena's ears drooped. "I'll stop now. I wouldn't want you to miscarry."

"Thank you! Now can you go to sleep? You're gonna be on the bottom for the next ten times we do it for your choice of tonight's topic of conversation, and I'm not doing it tonight! You may be a sexy kitten, but you need to learn not to talk about this kind of thing ever. Don't ever mention Viera periods again, or else!"

"Shara, seriously, now I'm not going to be able to sleep because of Dena." Marche complained after Eldena had retreated into her tent. Shara went and snuggled up against him.

"Are you absolutely certain? I'm not up for a round with Mistress Revolting, but you're another story. I asked Mom, and she said that as long as we don't overdo it, we won't hurt the kitten. Wanna make love?"

Marche took his shirt off. Shara took that as a yes.

"Wood, my dream has always been making love under the stars. Viera often mate outside of the village. The Reena don't bother Viera when they're mating. They can attack the male afterwards, but the female is possibly pregnant and Reena don't attack pregnant Viera."

"Eldena had better be asleep."

"No. She won't sleep. She spends half the night shoving those blasted toys up her hole. I've seen her do it, and I've helped. Stupid kitten. How could we have not known before that she's nothing but a complete whore? I used to think she was a virgin. She told me she has been doing this since she first started coming into heat in the fall. And she sleeps with absolutely everyone. She had a miscarriage once, she told me. And she's only an adolescent!"

Marche could hear Eldena muttering a bunch of nonsense about coconuts from inside her tent. She was probably doing something else disturbing, just babbling about coconuts to try and pique either Marche or Shara's interest so they'd see what the hell she was doing and get to see her shove some foreign object up an inappropriate place or something appalling like that.

"She's just talking about coconuts."

"Like usual. She wants us to go in to find out what she's talking about just so we get a good look at her pussy." Shara said as Marche grabbed her breasts and began kneading.

"I don't know about Dena's parts, but I want to get a good look at your pussy." Marche whispered. Shara smiled.

"Just wait a minute." Shara said, pulling Marche's pants and boxers down so she could have access to his already hard dick. She began massaging it gently. Marche ripped Shara's top off and began kissing her nipples. Shara moaned in ecstasy. Eldena took a little peek outside of her tent, but Marche saw her and threw one of his boots at her. The young Viera retreated into the tent and decided to not try that again, hot as it was going to be when Marche finally started nailing Shara. At least she had felt what it was like to have that big cock inside her once.

"Shara, I'm gonna cum!" Marche screamed. Shara squeezed and Marche came all over her. Shara removed the last of her clothing and pushed Marche down. Then she climbed on top of him, sitting up, straddling his waist. Marche placed a hand on her belly. He just loved feeling the kit. He had to be careful doing this with Shara. He didn't want to hurt that vulnerable little life. "Just be careful Shara. I want the kitten to be okay. We need to think of her above all. I want her so much."

"You do? That makes me so happy!" Shara said. She got up for a second and positioned herself, easing Marche into her gently and fully. She screamed in pleasure and came. The feeling of Marche's penis inside her was incredible, as always.

Marche thrust slowly, forcing the most wonderful moans out of Shara. There was nothing he loved more than that Viera. The moment they first became one… when they had given their virginity to each other, they had become whole. It was special. And it was very possible that love had created a life. That little kitten growing in Shara's womb would hopefully be nothing but proof that love between a Viera and a Human did work. And if it was a pure Viera, Shara could always get pregnant again, this time definitely to Marche. That wasn't to say she wouldn't love her kit either way. Just the opposite. And she knew he'd love this kitten either way, but she also knew that he'd be very happy if it was his child.

Marche gave a hard thrust into Shara's vagina, sending the Viera out of her thoughts. She cried out and Marche stopped, worried he had hurt her. Shara ground against him, assuring him that it was a cry of pleasure. She was near the edge again. Viera were incredibly sensitive after all.

Marche sped up his thrusts, sending Shara over the edge several more times before he came inside of her once more. Shara got up off of him and sat down next to him.

"You need more stamina. That would make it even more amazing. We'll work on that." Shara whispered to her lover. Marche sat up and began planting kisses on Shara's belly.

"I think we should work on something else. I think it's a good idea to take Dena to visit her parents. I still don't have a clue about Viera fathers. If her parents are together, I might be able to talk to her father."


	12. Chapter 12

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena's hometown was a simple place. It seemed perfect for Viera. The young Viera was happy she'd get to see her parents, and Marche was interested in seeing what Vieran fathers were like.

"My mother's name is Ellen, and she always fancied herself a Fencer, even though she's more talented in potion-making and magic and doesn't do much fighting. My father is named Patrick, and he's a White Mage, through and through. You ought to have him examine you, Shara. I guess I kind of am a combination of the two as a Red Mage. I fight, and I cast spells." Eldena explained.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Marche asked.

Eldena smiled. "Quite a few, actually. Three sisters and a brother are still in the Wood, and my parents take care of my two younger brothers and four younger sisters. My older siblings all have kittens of their own now. My eldest sister is mated to the village leader's son; and they aren't just mates, they're married. They are still very much in love. Well, what true Viera consider love." She replied.

"Hey, they won't care about you and me being lovers, will they? I mean, they are pureblood Viera obviously, but are they in denial about that kind of thing like Miriam or what?" Shara asked.

"They're fine. My mother actually sleeps with a few Humans herself. I don't know if they're all men or there are some women too. I know there's at least one man. My second youngest sister is a half-Human. I don't know if my father is with anyone else, although that Black Mage I told you about could very well be a possibility."

Eldena's parents lived in a small cottage in the town. There was a young Viera kitten playing outside. Eldena went and picked her up.

"Patricia! I've missed you so much!" Dena squealed. Then she carried the kit over to Marche and Shara. "This is my youngest sister, Patricia. Hey Trish? Are Mom and Dad here? They had better be. This is no place for kittens to be out alone."

"I'm not alone. Robert is around here somewhere." Patricia said.

"Bob shouldn't be watching you! He can barely pay attention in school! Let's go in. These are my friends. They're here with me to see Mom and Dad."

"Are they your special friends? Are you going to have a Human kit like Mom said she once did?"

"You mean Amy. No, I'm not having a half-Human kitten. I'm not having a kitten at all. Shara here is. But yes, they are my special friends. Or at least she is."

"She had better not understand what 'special friends' means. She is only a kit after all." Shara whispered.

"It's fine. She doesn't know. Mom will tell her when she's old enough. I got pregnant once. Trish was so excited about there being a kitten younger than her around. We were both very upset when I lost it. She keeps hoping I'll have a kitten someday. I probably will have one in a few years."

"It is amazing, to grow a life inside you. I'm still trying to find words to describe it. Not even the Reena-Kaana have words for the feelings that are going through me."

A Viera woman, probably Dena's mother, came out of the house. Sure enough, Dena went and hugged her and began speaking in Sylvan, using all kinds of words for "Mother". Viera spoke a lot of Sylvan, and the Reena-Kaana language was a modified version of Sylvan.

"Are Lillian and Jillian around? I don't want them messing with Marche. Shara likes him. This is Shara." Eldena said. She went over and began kissing Shara passionately.

"Oh, how wonderful! My little Eldena has a lover. Your sisters are probably off messing with some boy. They've been behaving a little better lately. At least they don't practice kissing and other stuff on each other anymore." Ellen said. Dena was still making out with Shara. Marche made a face. "Do you two need to go to Dena's room and finish?"

Shara let go. "Not right now. We're fine. Where is your husband? Dena said that he's a White Mage, and I need him to examine me."

"Are you married? I have had eleven kits, but I've always had Patrick's support."

"Marche here is one of my lovers. He isn't involved with your daughter like I am, but he and I are in love." Shara explained.

"I hope Lillian and Jillian don't see Marche. Those two are nothing but trouble. Marche, I want you to stay away from an identical set of Viera not much younger than me unless you want to be chained to a bed and humped repeatedly." Dena warned.

"Dena, don't talk like that. You're really sickening sometimes." Marche growled.

Ellen and Patrick had a simple house. Viera didn't like being too fancy. They were simple creatures that loved plants. Ellen introduced Marche and Shara to every last one of her houseplants by name. Where she got some of these names they had no idea. She had a bonsai pine named Sprinkles.

Patrick said he'd be happy to examine Shara. And Eldena went as his assistant. Shara had requested it. She wasn't comfortable being alone with a male Viera, even if he was the father of one of her closest friends. Dena assured Shara her father would never hurt one of his children's lovers.

"Now Shara, I have something interesting to tell you." Patrick said when he was done with the exam. Dena was smiling. It was obviously good news.

"What?"

"Well, besides your heartbeat, I heard two separate heartbeats."

"What does that mean?"

Eldena laughed. "Isn't it obvious Shara? You're going to have twins! Isn't that wonderful? Two little kittens for you and Marche to love!" She exclaimed happily.

Shara didn't have words for the happiness she felt. There were two little kits inside of her, and that was something she had never expected. Viera very rarely had twins. She didn't know if they were identical or fraternal, or whether they were boys or girls or one of each. And then there was the worst: were they Marche's or Devon's?

Or one of each?


	13. Chapter 13

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**WARNING: This chapter contains Viera incest.**

Shara was so happy that she was going to have twins. She had to find Marche and tell him. He was going to be as happy as she was. It would be so wonderful if both kittens were his.

Eldena kept sniffing the air, trying to help Shara find Marche. Then she choked and stopped. "I knew it. Speaking of twins, Jillian and Lillian are back, and they've probably got their paws on Marche."

"These are your sisters?" Shara asked.

"Yes. They're identical twins and they're only three years younger than I am. And much worse. They are determined they're going to join a clan purely for pleasure purposes, and they love young men even more than I do. They want to have tons of kittens and everything. And they're really, really sick. They practice kissing on each other, and I'm not sure but I believe they have had sex with each other before. Mom has really been on their cases, because they're sisters and that is about the most disgusting thing on Ivalice. She isn't certain about what extent they've gone to, but she also believes they've screwed each other. Viera are bisexual, but even we know incest is wrong." Eldena explained.

"Oh Wood… if I ever see my twins doing _anything_ like that, I swear I'm gonna blind myself." Shara groaned. Just the thought made her queasy. Or was that the morning sickness? No, it was definitely the thought of Dena's sisters kissing each other and possibly having relations.

"Shara, I'm sure your babies won't be like that. I've never heard of any other Viera siblings being that way. It's so disturbing Dad won't even talk to them. And he talks to Amy, even though he knows she isn't his daughter!"

The two ran into Lil and Jill's room to find Marche chained to the bed, and two identical already-naked Viera stripping him. The scent of Viera fluids was so heavy, even Dena thought she was going to retch.

"Shara! Dena! Save me from these monsters!" Marche screamed.

"Hey! You call us monsters again, I'm gonna shove this where the sun don't shine!" Lil or Jill said, holding what was obviously a kitten's toy. Probably something belonging to one of the younger children.

"Roger isn't going to want that back now." The other Viera twin said, fingering her twin.

"I know he isn't. It reeks of vaginal fluid. Evidently you were using it as a dildo for your sickening Viera twin incest game! You two are awful! At least I use my own toys!!" Dena screamed. Shara tensed up a little for a fight, even though she knew she shouldn't. These two probably weren't half as strong as fighting Viera. Eldena began casting a spell.

"Don't even think of using a Fire Spell in the house! Remember last time you did? You nearly burnt the place to the ground!" Lil or Jill said.

"Jill, I've learned to control it. And besides, I'm not using a Fire Spell." Dena growled. Shara began unchaining Marche.

"Let's get out of here and let Dena deal with her sisters. I have something to tell you and I want to tell you alone." Shara said. She and Marche slipped out of the room right as Eldena unleashed Hell on her sisters. She cast all her attack spells at once, blasting her sisters with them. Her mana was surging so much Shara and Marche could feel it.

Once they were alone, Shara took Marche's hands and placed them both on her belly. She closed her eyes and began purring.

"What's up with you?" Marche asked.

"Just thinking how wonderful our family is going to be. Just feel Marche."

"You said you had something to tell me?"

"Marche, I'm going to have twins."

Marche backed up; he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Then he screamed in happiness and embraced Shara. "Twins? That is so wonderful!"

"It is. I don't know or care whether they're boys or girls or one of each. The only thing I hope is that you're the father."

Marche placed his hand on Shara's tummy again. "I think I feel a little Marche and a little Shara in here."

Ellen ran past, probably to deal with the tortured screams coming from the room where Dena was probably still casting her strongest spells on her sisters.

"I am going to have to reward Dena for being so brave. Marche, I love her. I love you so much more, but I love her too."

"Can I watch you two do it? Ever since I came to Ivalice, it's been my secret desire to see two Viera girls have sex."

"I don't think so. You have a really sick mind. I'm glad you're so calm about me loving Dena though. Most guys would go crazy, unless they were Viera men. Another Viera would understand the way my mind would work. Darn it, you're far better than a Viera man. It's very different in the Wood. A Viera in heat will seek out the males near their villages. The males will leave their villages and let the females find them. A female often will lose her mind to her hormones and drag off the closest male. Even if a female and male meet accidentally during this time mating often occurs. Several dozen times. The females don't typically like any kind of foreplay when they're mating like this, even though many males try to initiate it. Viera sex can take hours, and almost always results in a pregnancy. There are so few males and that's why there aren't too many Viera. And we are very physical creatures, which is why we will often take more than one lover. It's just for pleasure when it isn't fall, there is no chance of pregnancy, and there is often foreplay."

"Shara? What's it like to be pregnant?"

"Well, it's hard to describe. It doesn't hurt, but it does make me feel very uncomfortable. I need to keep myself balanced for the sake of these kits. If I do anything wrong, they could be the ones who suffer. I have to be careful. I have two little babies inside me, can you believe that? I have strange feelings, feelings I've never felt before. I can feel them. I wonder if that's my little Shara kicking right now. They're fairly active. That's a Viera baby for you; I hope it's something half-Viera inherit. Viera kittens are more developed at birth than human babies. They can see clearly and they can move a little bit. They can only crawl a little, but that's enough to find Mommy. Their ears take a few hours to stand up straight, and they're completely deaf for the first few days or so. Viera are born with their ears flat against their head. And they're rather quiet too. They don't usually cry unless they're really distressed. They make little mews when they want something. If you don't come to them after a while then they'll start crying. I think some of the mews are actually too high pitched for Humans to hear. Do you think they'll have my ears?"

"I hope so. Little bunny-eared children would just be too cute. Of course, if they're pureblood Viera they definitely will, but…"

"I hope they are yours. You know, when kittens cry, Mommy Viera like to mew to them too. Humans can hear most of those mews. And we purr. The kittens love it. Little Viera love attention, and not just from their mothers. You'll be a wonderful father, I know it."


	14. Chapter 14

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Marche sent Shara off to spend some time with Dena before he approached Patrick. He wanted to talk about kittens with the Viera alone. Patrick was watering Ellen's plants, and talking to them in Sylvan. He probably couldn't hear them respond, being that he had left the Wood, but he could still speak to them like anyone could. Even many humans believed it helped them grow. Viera all agreed that it was true. Even if you couldn't hear the plant's response, they loved it when somebody spoke to them. Plants apparently loved attention.

"Are you Eldena's father?" Marche asked the male Viera. Patrick nodded. "Good. I need to talk to you."

"Are you interested in my cute little Dena? It seems like just yesterday I was teaching her basic magic. You know, she's a good healer, but she's perfectly incapable of any kind of Herblore. She never got a chance to talk to the Wood. If she had just been born a month earlier… Well, a Viera who is born outside the Wood is as bad as one who has left. Ellen didn't have to leave. What happened was all my fault. She chose to follow me, even knowing what it meant for her and her unborn kitten." Patrick explained.

"It's not Eldena I want to know about. See, Shara is pregnant, I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yes, your friend is having twins. What? Didn't you believe her? It's the truth."

"Well, I might not be the father, but there is a good chance I am. I don't know anything about being a father to a Viera, and I thought you might be able to tell me something. Shara's father still lives in the Wood, and neither Shara nor Eldena could tell me where the male's village was, and Shara's mother was the only Viera who would talk to us and she was terrified that the leader would do something to her if she showed us. Their leader already jammed a Meraberry or whatever it's called branch straight up your daughter's… you know… her Viera hole."

"Oh yes. Eldena told me about that."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"There isn't much to tell you. Take care of the kittens; make sure they grow up well. Teach them things. It really isn't that hard, and it's kind of something you won't know until you do it. I didn't know how to raise kittens until after Ellen had Jeanne. That's our oldest daughter. She's married to the son of Tarva Village's leader. I'm rather proud of her. Eldena is a good girl too."

_That's what you think, _Marche thought. As if on cue, there was a scream from Dena's room. It sounded like Dena, so Marche wasn't really worried. If it had been Shara screaming, the human boy probably would've gone and hurt Dena, even if she hadn't been really hurting Shara.

"It's so nice Eldena has somebody who cares for her like that Shara woman. Your girlfriend sounds like a very nice Viera."

"She _is_ a very nice Viera. She also happens to be rather hyper sometimes. You should see her fight, especially with Haste on. It's hysterical! She just won't be fighting for quite a long time. I think she is a good match for Dena. Your daughter seems to be even more hyper."

Eldena and Shara were having a good time, and Dena had been screaming in pleasure. Shara wondered how difficult it would be to make love to Dena once she got further along. The younger Viera was breathing hard, and she was still enjoying the feeling of Shara's fingers inside her. She had never known the other Viera could be this wonderful, and she never imagined that Shara loved her. She loved Shara too.

"Shara, your breasts are getting so big." Eldena said.

"Are you obsessed with breast size or something? It's like all you ever talk about when we're doing this. It's because I'm pregnant, and I'm probably going to start lactating pretty soon." Shara purred. She was almost in the throes of pleasure just from touching Eldena.

"Shara, I think I'm loosened up enough."

"Okay. Just relax yourself then." Shara withdrew her fingers and began licking them. Then she got out the biggest dildo Dena had and slid it gently into herself. She was already nearing her climax. She said there, staring at Dena, moving the object in and out of herself.

Dena was a beautiful young Viera. Just looking at that cute face, those perky breasts, those curves, that warm Viera hole… Shara couldn't take it and came. Then she removed the dildo from her vagina and pushed it deep into Dena. Then she climbed up onto the younger Viera's lap and began kissing her. Eldena slid the other end inside of Shara and began fondling her lover's large breasts.

"Wood, this feels so good. Love me Shara!" Dena screamed. Shara kissed her collarbone and then moved down to tease the younger Viera's pink nipples. Dena grabbed Shara's hips and started moving the dildo carefully. She knew how to do it just right so it didn't hurt Shara. She would've liked to play rough with her, but she didn't want to risk hurting those kittens. Eldena decided she wanted to have her own kittens in a few years.

"I hope your psycho sisters Lillian and Jillian aren't listening in or anything." Shara moaned.

Eldena grinned. "I don't think they're going to be awake for a few more hours, and even then they probably won't want to move. My little sisters needed to learn a lesson, and I'm sorry I had to be the one to teach them. Mom was proud of me. My magic is rather strong now. I have the two of them under a Sleep spell," She explained. Shara cried out. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Are you going to be like that every time I orgasm?"

"Oh, of course. I'm just a bit worried about hurting you. Marche and you would never forgive me if anything happened to your babies. Wood, I'd never forgive myself."

"It's really alright Dena. These are at least half-Viera kittens if not purebloods. Well, I hope they aren't purebloods, but the point is they're Vieran. They're going to be strong, like me. And as long as you aren't being too rough, they'll be fine."

"Little Viera are rather strong. I remember when Patricia was first born. Kits can crawl within an hour of being born. And it's useful, considering they need to nurse and Mommy can't get up for a good few hours, heh."

"It's not a heh thing, Dena. Just wait until you get pregnant. It's very uncomfortable."

"Shara, are you forgetting? I've been pregnant. My kitten died inside of me. I don't know why. Maybe it was just because I'm so young."

"Yeah. You are probably fifteen or sixteen in Viera years."


	15. Chapter 15

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

The trio left Eldena's family the next day. Shara had missed Ritz and decided that if she ever had to go to the Wood or anything again, she'd take her best friend along. It was a mistake to exclude Ritz from this excursion. Shara knew Eldena had to go along, but why couldn't Ritz have joined them? Was Marche worried about something? Shara and Ritz were NOT like that, even though Shara had to admit it was a tempting thought.

"I wish I could've gone to Tarva Village. I would've liked to have met my older siblings. I've never seen any of them." Eldena said.

"I've missed Ritz so much. Why didn't we bring her along? She's your friend too, Marche!" Shara yelled.

"Calm down. This was a bad enough mission. I couldn't subject Ritz to what Dena had to face. Besides, she's the only one aside from Montblanc who can successfully lead the Clan, and I didn't want to leave Monty alone with the gang. Chiko and Hans have both tried to usurp leadership before. Not from me, they respect me, but Monty told me that before I came along, they'd always fight over which one of them was a better leader." Marche explained calmly.

Dena roared with laughter. "Wood! That is so totally something Chiko would do! She's just like that!" The teenaged Viera screamed happily. Shara held her ears.

The entire Clan was happy to see their leader and the two Viera again. Ritz immediately ran over to Marche. She didn't seem really happy.

"That male Viera Shara was with deserted his Clan. He's asked to join us about twenty times. I don't think he could possibly know Shara could be carrying his child." Ritz said.

"Marche, let him join. I need to talk to him. And if these are his kittens…" Shara began.

"_Kittens_? You're having more than one?" Lotte asked.

"Yeah, she is. I can tell. She wouldn't be that big at this point if she was only having one." Sissy stated.

"I'm carrying twins. I don't know whom the father is, or even if they're boys or girls or one of each, but I'm going to have two kittens." Shara said. Ritz went over and hugged her.

"That is so amazing! I'm so happy for you, Shara! Two little babies! I've never seen little Viera babies before!" Ritz exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm excited too. And really scared."

"Viera used to die in childbirth all the time." Lotte reminded everyone.

"Shara is strong. Plus she has the hips for it." Chiko remarked.

"Sssso when is Sssshara going to lay her clutch?" Nol asked. Shara laughed.

"Viera don't lay eggs. They're live bearing, like Humans, and Moogles. Just because Bangaa…" Ritz began.

"It's probably going to be little more than a year." Shara said. She still thought what the Bangaa had said was rather amusing though.

"And Shara? Just be kupo glad you aren't a Moogle. Two is nothing for us Moogles. We usually have nine or ten per litter, kupo." Montblanc said.

"Our ancestors reproduced in litters. At least Viera don't multiply like them, or every other race on Ivalice would be in trouble."

"Rabbits." Wilfred added.

"Well, at least we know what we are. I don't know what you are. Are you a dog or what?"

"I am a Nu Mou."

"Yeah, but are you dogs like the Reena-Kaana of the Wood or what?"

"Kupo. Let's not get into this." Oskar the Moogle Black Mage complained.

"Ritz, I wish we could've taken you along. It was a wonderful trip. I found love."

"Shara, you love Marche. We all know that."

"Yes, but I love Eldena too. Please do not think me a monster. I am a Viera. All Viera—yes Miriam, you too—are naturally bisexual. And Dena makes me happy."

"Shara, I'd love you even if you were sleeping with a tonberry."

"Which Eldena is slightly lesser than." Chiko whispered to Miriam.

"Hey, Devon issss here again. Sssshould I let him in or tell him to get bent?" Cesare the Warrior asked.

"Just let him in. I think I want him to join. And I personally want to beat the hell out of him for what he did to Shara!" Marche replied. The male Viera entered.

Devon was wary of Marche. And when he saw Shara, he almost lost it.

"Is that mine?" Devon asked, pointing at Shara's belly.

"There are two of them, and I don't know. Possibly." Shara hissed.

"I had no idea. I knew you were in heat… but still. Kittens? This is so unexpected."

"Don't worry. If either of these are pure Viera, they're going to live with my mother in the Wood."

"I know you, you're from Clan Silverwood. I never noticed how cute you were before." Eldena purred, snuggling up against Devon. Shara didn't care. For all she cared, Dena could have him.

"You're barely more than a kitten. I prefer Viera women, not little girls. I find that fully grown Viera females have much healthier kittens, plus they aren't as likely to die having them." Devon stated.

"I can't have kittens until the fall. I just want to have sex."

"ELDENA!" Montblanc, Ritz, and Shara yelled at the same time.

"Right to the point, aren't you? I like that, but the answer is still no, at least for many years. I can't do anything to you. You're so young. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I've done so many people it isn't funny. You probably aren't the biggest I've had, if you're even as big as Shara told me, and that isn't likely."

"Don't be mean to him! He's only thinking about what is best for you! He's kind enough to think of you instead of obeying his instincts!" Sissy yelled.

"I know that look! You like him!" Eldena cried.

"So what if I do? I'm an adult. I'm not a kitten, and I'm not reckless. I wouldn't do it during my vulnerable time and end up dealing with an unwanted pregnancy. If I become pregnant, it'll be by choice. No offense Shara, but I have learned to control myself so I don't go into heat lust."

Devon seemed to be interested in what Sissy had said. She seemed to have no problem expressing herself. And she was pretty. As a White Mage, he could also be as rough with her as he wanted and all she'd have to do if he hurt her would be to cast a Cure or something similar. Eldena could cast that too, but Devon didn't want to do anything to her.

"I really want to join now. I thought I'd just join since you've got so many female Viera in the clan and everything and I've been looking to get myself a mate, but now that Shara could be carrying my children… I have to join. I won't leave until you let me. I have to take care of Shara." Devon said.

"SHARA IS MINE!!" Marche roared. Shara held her ears.

"Please Marche, just let him stay with us." Sissy begged.

"Not if he's just here to try and take Shara! And also not if you just want him here so you can do nothing but mate with him. He has to have some use before I allow him in."

"I'm a Fencer."

"Lotte is a Fencer. She knows many moves."

"Want to see my moves?" Sissy asked.

"Sissy, that's enough!!" Marche yelled.

"I want him here Marche. It wasn't his fault. He might have some use for us." Shara said.

"Fine, but if he starts causing trouble, he's gone faster than salad at an all-Viera party!"


	16. Chapter 16

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**Vieraheart15's notes: Thank you Flame Rising Beyond for your LOVELY COMMENTARY!! As for your sad excuse for a game? I hope answer A gets infected and brutally removed from you. I simply reported the review and I hope that made that remark be removed. I warned my friends and blocked your newest incarnation. If you think you can do so much better, write it. I will make sure you get the credit you deserve, jackass. I don't care how old you are, you really need to grow up. You have to question whether it's really worth creating multiple accounts just to get to me, as you can only use each one once since I'll block them one by one. And don't even try unsigned reviews. I can just delete those easily. Your presence doesn't make me stop writing. I just write more, because you're not worth listening to. The high school I went to was full of creatures like you. You would've fit in quite nicely there. Next time, I'm not even gonna read the review. I know it makes you feel some kind of orgasmic pleasure to write that kind of thing. I'm just gonna report it no matter what it says, then block whatever you call yourself next time. This story is dedicated to you and the fact that I'm not listening. Get a life. Vieraheart out. **

**Everyone else who sent me reviews, you're awesome. A pearl to you. Continue the kind reviews and ignore the earlier comments; they were for a certain creature I know who likes sending degrading reviews because he can. I'd advise you all to block him immediately!**

Sissy and Devon seemed to hit it off right away. They ran off together for a little while. Shara and the rest of the girls went and started talking about all kinds of things.

"We so have to throw you a baby shower!" Ritz exclaimed.

"What's that?" Shara wondered.

"Well, when human girls get pregnant, sometimes they have a big party and people give them gifts. You know, things to help take care of the baby. You mean Viera don't do that?"

"My mom did when she had Amy. Of course Amy is half human herself but still…" Eldena said.

"When Viera mothers in the Wood have kittens, we do celebrate, but what most Viera do like is help take care of each other's children. We don't need much for our kittens. There are a few things, but we generally don't need much. City Viera are different, I suppose." Lotte added.

"I can't believe Sissy. She's seen Devon before. She never expressed any intent to mate with him. And it isn't fall so it can't be purely hormonal lust." Miriam complained.

"Dena has never been that hot for Devon until now either." Shara remarked.

"Dena thinks she's in love with every cute boy she sees, and it doesn't help that Devon is a pureblood Viera like her." Chiko said. Dena shot her a dirty look.

"I don't know whether I'm having boys or girls or one of each, but I hope they're healthy. And I don't know what I'm gonna do if they're both Devon's. I like him fine, but he's not Marche. I don't love him. I could care less if Sissy wants him as her mate."

"You slept with Marche around the same time as Devon, correct?" Miriam asked.

"You know I did. Night before and night after."

"If you conceived to Marche, it was probably that first night." Lotte stated.

"I have slept with Marche dozens of times without problems, and I accidentally mated with Devon once and now I'm worried he fathered my twins. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I don't know if ironic is the proper word for it." Ritz remarked.

Marche was preparing his room for the night. Montblanc had agreed to go share a room with somebody else. Marche was planning a romantic night for him and Shara. Of course, the noises coming from Sissy's room were quite disturbing. He hoped she and Devon finished their game before he coaxed Shara up into his room. Loud Vieras… mating like animals. At least with Shara in the condition she was in it had to stay civilized. It would be nice if Sissy found herself a soulmate, but they didn't need to be mating already. At least it wasn't fall.

Marche felt bad for Shara. She was so confused and so scared. He wished he could comfort her, but she didn't know whether her kittens were his or Devon's. With Devon as a clan member, things might be a bit easier. They wouldn't have to track down a male Viera who could be anywhere to get him tested once Shara's twins were born.

Ritz came to Marche alone. She had left the Viera to themselves. They'd probably be better off discussing Viera things amongst themselves.

"Marche, do you think Shara is going to be okay?" Ritz asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you know. She seems really off, and upset. I don't like seeing her like this. I don't know what to tell her. She's my best friend, and I want her and her babies to be okay."

"She's having a hard time. She doesn't know who the father of her kits is; her village doesn't want anything to do with her; she's mad at Resa, the leader of Eruyt Village, for hurting Eldena the way she did; she will never forget Eldena's sisters Lillian and Jillian and what they did—and neither will I for that matter. It's a bunch of things."

"She thought I'd be angry when she told me she loves Eldena. She should know I don't care about that kind of thing. She knows me as well as you do. Her mind just seems to be… out there."

"I know. I feel bad for Shara too. And Eldena. You should've seen what that Viera leader did to her."

"I heard all about it. Do you think there is any way to help our Shara?"

"I hope so. She really needs us both. I'm planning something special for her later."

"I told her the Viera and I are going to throw a baby shower. Now I just have to make the girls understand what it means. Eldena knows, but the other Viera are clueless, even though they're interested in the prospect of a party. I told Chiko no alcohol, but I don't know if I trust her. We all know Shara can't have any, but that doesn't mean the other Viera can't."

"I don't think Eldena or Miriam are old enough to drink. Or either of us for that matter. Chiko wants to get drunk, she can do that now."

Sissy and Devon left their room, both seemed very happy. They didn't even seem to notice Marche and Ritz. They went off, probably to join the other Viera. Sissy had a still -bleeding bite mark on one of her ears, and Devon's clothes were half shredded. If Marche hadn't known better, he would've thought they were fighting each other. The two Viera kissed as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, at least Sissy is happy." Marche remarked.

"Or the two of them were trying to kill each other." Ritz added.

"No. They were kissing as they were going down the stairs. And Devon isn't killed. Sissy would've slaughtered him. She can really fight if she wants to. She was training as an Archer for a while."

"You just don't like Devon."

"Damn right I don't. I hate that stupid Viera. I don't care if Shara was in heat or not, that didn't mean he couldn't have stopped it. He ever-so-gladly had sex with her, and since she had basically no control over her actions, it's almost as if he raped her."

"I think the males are kind of instinctually driven to mate with any female in heat. I don't know if they can resist it."

"Viera are more intelligent than us Humans. Don't tell me they rely solely on instinct. The heat lust some of the females experience isn't instinct, it's hormonal. And a number of Viera women have learned to resist it. Males don't need to mate with any female in heat. They can defend themselves."


	17. Chapter 17

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Shara just laid awake that night. She and Marche had been together, and now he was sleeping soundly, but she couldn't sleep. She laid there, feeling her kittens growing inside her. She felt nothing, just as she expected. They were probably asleep too. She still wondered so much about them. Shara kind of was hoping for a girl and a boy. And she hoped they both had her eyes. And the white hair. She didn't care too much about the Viera ears, since white hair and bunny ears would probably mean a pure Viera kitten.

Devon was awake too, even though he was in bed with Sissy. Why hadn't anybody told him Shara could be carrying his children? And what was this about her letting her mother raise them if they were his? He had always wanted a Viera girl to bear his children. Oh well, he was probably going to get a few from Sissy within the next few years if she stayed with him. Sure, she liked him now, but neither one of them was sure it would last.

Devon decided to go have a midnight snack, and found Shara down in the Clan Nutsy common room by herself. The male Viera didn't expect to find her out of bed. She had to rest, keep herself healthy. Devon got out some salad and sat down next to Shara.

"You should be getting some sleep. Those kittens need you to stay healthy, and that involves getting enough rest." The Viera male said.

Shara grinned. "They're sleeping fine. I just can't for some reason." She stated.

"Want something to eat? You need to eat just enough."

"I know how to take care of myself!"

"You don't need to yell."

"You're treating me like I'm a helpless kitten! I happen to be a very independent woman! I traveled alone for years until Ritz came along!"

"You're going to wake everyone up with your mood swings."

"Then stop bothering me. The stress isn't good for the kittens either. I just can't sleep. I don't know why. I've often had trouble sleeping. I think most Viera often have sleep issues. It's the drawback of being part rabbit and also a prey animal. Viera don't sleep unless they're very comfortable, you should know that."

"I get it. You don't want me around."

"Not really, but it is okay right now. I don't want you, but I do need you. I just need you around, just in case these kittens are yours."

"But you said you were going to leave them with your mother!"

"My mother said that your mother also lives in Eruyt Village."

"You're from Eruyt?"

"Yeah."

"I grew up there too."

"Did you ever know a Viera named Kimberly?"

"Only somewhat. She's one of Resa's friends. I didn't really know her well."

"She is my mother."

"Did you know Diana?"

"Is that your mother? Diana… I knew her a little too. My mother gets along well with her. She is one of Resa's lovers, isn't she?"

"Let's not talk about that. She isn't proud of it. I don't see why she doesn't quit, unless she's afraid of enraging Resa. I've heard that Resa is one terrifying bunny."

"She is. She tortured Eldena. Let us hope that Sylva doesn't take after her. Sylva could turn out to be a great leader if she just doesn't follow in her mother's footsteps. She's got it in her. I remember when she was first born. She's younger than me. I was just a kitten myself when Resa had her. My mother used to take care of her sometimes, when Resa was off being…Resa."

Montblanc slipped down for a midnight snack of his own. He saw the Viera talking, but they didn't notice him. He snagged a bag of kupo nuts and started heading back upstairs, but became very curious about what the Viera were saying to each other. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. His curiosity had been piqued, and he'd never get back to sleep if he didn't make sure the Viera were okay. Especially Shara, because she was pregnant and because she was Marche's girlfriend. He didn't really care for Devon. That big male Viera made him nervous. The little Moogle sat on the stairs, out of Shara or Devon's sight, and sat still as a statue. He didn't know how the Viera hadn't heard him before, but he knew they might hear him if he moved up the stairs.

"I don't think Marche cares for me too much." Devon said.

"No. And neither do I really. You could've resisted my advances. You know very well how fragile a female Viera is while she's in heat. All male Viera are taught by their fathers or brothers how to resist the females almost as soon as they leave the home village to join one of the all-male tribes. That's what one of Resa's male lovers once told me. Even young men who don't know their relatives are taught by one of the older males. I love Marche, and I will love my children no matter what, but there is no way you will ever make me love you. I don't hate you, but it'll never be love."

"Resist? You're a fighting female! Female Viera in general can usually easily overpower the males. You know that you females are physically stronger than us. And you're a warrior so you're stronger than a regular Viera woman! Has being around humans so long made you forget that, since they're just the opposite?"

"Males still know how to resist us."

Montblanc decided it wasn't too important and tried to sneak upstairs, but he tripped and slipped back down the stairs, right near Devon.

"What were you doing? You were listening, weren't you?" Devon growled, picking Monty up by the scruff of his neck.

"Kupo me? Of course not! I was just getting some kupo nuts!" The Moogle cried in terror. What were the Viera going to do to him? Devon was untrustworthy and Shara was irrational.

"You're lying, you stupid little fuzzball! I can tell!" The male Viera roared.

"You're going to wake everyone else up!" Shara snapped, swatting Devon. The male Viera dropped Montblanc, who scurried off up the stairs. "Devon, don't ever do that again. He's going to tell Marche, who is going to hate you even more. If you want to stay in the clan, don't mistreat your clanmates, otherwise we can have you removed real easily."

"That little bastard was listening in on us."

Shara got furious. "DON'T _**EVER**_ CALL MONTBLANC THAT AGAIN!! HE'S ONE OF MY FRIENDS, AND THAT WAS THE RUDEST THING I'VE HEARD FOR A LONG TIME! DON'T MAKE ME HATE YOU, DEVON, OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THESE KITTENS IF THEY'RE YOURS!" The Viera screamed as loud as she could.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. It just slipped out. I won't say that again. Now look at what you did. I think everyone else is awake now."

Chiko was marching down the stairs, Miriam right behind her. Shara groaned. Now she was never going to hear the end of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

"Shara, I don't care what Devon called that stupid Moogle, don't ever yell like that again unless someone is murdering you! I need my beauty sleep!" Chiko yelled.

"Who you calling a stupid Moogle, Chiko?!" Montblanc cried. He got ready to cast a Thundaga on the Viera woman.

"You're okay, aren't you?" Marche asked Shara, rubbing her shoulders.

"Devon shouldn't have said that about poor little Monty." Shara whispered.

"Where's that lousy excuse for a Viera Eldena?" Chiko asked.

"Probably sleeping, like we should be." Miriam growled.

"She's a Viera! How can a Viera sleep through that? We're naturally light sleepers! She would've been Reena food years ago if she had ever lived in the Wood! Not that those damned dogs would eat a Viera as revolting as _her_, but…"

"I happen to love her!" Shara snapped.

"You could've done much better, Shara. You're a pretty Viera, and you could find a hundred Viera better than Dena."  
"I don't care, Chiko. I still love her."

Chiko looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Even Ritz would be less disgusting, and she's a human."

"CHIKO! I MAY NOT HAVE HUGE RABBIT EARS LIKE YOU, BUT I STILL HEARD THAT!!" Ritz roared.

Devon's ears were drooped. He looked ashamed of himself. I was his fault Shara had awakened the rest of Clan Nutsy. He loved Shara, and he wanted her as his mate, even though he'd settle for Sissy. He didn't WANT to settle for Sissy though. Sure, she was a demoness in bed, but he liked Shara better. Shara had made it clear that she had only mated with him out of uncontrollable behaviour stemming purely from Viera female hormones due to the fact that she was in heat and nothing else, and that if he ever laid so much as a single finger on her again, she'd kill him. He could easily resist her. He was a fighting Viera himself, male or not. Even though male Viera weren't as physically strong as females, if they trained, they could fight. And nearly all males could fight off a sex-crazed, overheated female if they really wanted to.

"Thingssss were fine until that Viera man joined!" Nol complained.

"Yeah!" Montblanc and Ritz agreed.

"Hey, I like him!" Sissy argued.

"What do you want to do, Shara? I don't like Devon being around, but if you want him to stay, I'll let him for your sake." Marche asked.

"You're asking HER?! Why not listen to us?" Lotte whined.

"Because you're not the one who could be having his children."

"I wish I was." Sissy muttered. She got next to Devon. Devon still didn't raise his ears. Even when Sissy began licking at them, right in front of everyone. The Viera woman didn't care that almost the whole clan was standing there, able to see what she was doing. It wasn't much more than a Vieran display of affection to their lovers without intent to mate at the moment, and the other Viera knew it.

"Come fall, I'm sure you will be." Chiko hissed.

"I don't know. Maybe I will. Wouldn't our kittens be so cute, Dev?"

"Not now." The male Viera whispered before he pushed her away and retreated to his room.

"Good riddance. Please kick him out, Shara and Marche!" Ritz snapped as soon as Devon had left.

"No. I don't like him either, but I do need him around. There is nothing wrong with him besides the fact that he has a temper. Female Viera… sometimes once they find mates, they practically run their lives. It's rare, but it's not unheard of. Especially if she has no other lovers. I don't know why, but I don't think I'm the first female Viera Devon has had in his life. And I think he may have been mistreated. He's jumpy. That may have been why he yelled at Montblanc. Sissy? Maybe you and I should try and find out what happened. If somebody is trying to hurt him, we have to stop them. I can't fight, but you can." Shara said.

"I'll see what I can do."

Devon hoped the clan didn't kick him out. Especially with Shara possibly carrying his children. He had nowhere to go. He had acted like a complete bastard to everyone in Clan Silverwood, and they told him not to ever come back. It was his own doing. He wanted to get out of the clan. He wanted to find Shara and be her mate, even though he was still terrified of females. Any male Viera would be after living through what he had.

When he had been a young Viera in the Wood, barely older than Eldena, a female Viera named Krista had pretty much forced him to be her mate against his will simply because she had found him during the breeding season. He had refused to mate with her, and that made her incredibly angry. She kept trying to get him to sleep with her, and he wouldn't. She eventually decided to stop asking him and started forcing herself on him. She got pregnant to him twice, but both ended in miscarriages for some reason. Krista became certain that Devon had something to do with the fact that her kittens kept dying and began beating on him.

Devon's life had become a living hell, and he attempted suicide a few times. Krista would always find a way to keep him alive. She still kept him around so she could hurt him because she believed he had slipped her drugs or something that had caused her miscarriages. And she also tried to get pregnant again every fall, but she was sterile. She also blamed this on Devon.

One day, Devon decided to fight back. He couldn't subdue Krista, being a male and still recovering from Krista bashing his head in with a heavy tree branch, but he could stun her for a few seconds and run—and that was just what he did! Krista had followed him back to his home village, so Devon decided if she'd track him all over the Wood, he'd have to escape to the outside. The rest of Ivalice was big enough for one male Viera to hide from a psycho female. And he'd learn how to fight and be strong just in case Krista managed to track him down. He had no interest in revenge. He just wanted away from Krista for good

Devon wanted a fresh start, so when he met Shara, it seemed perfect. He was very afraid of her, but he knew all females were not like Krista and that having a mate that was a fighter would keep Krista from being able to take him back if she ever found him. Shara could easily take Krista down if she had to. Devon wasn't even sure if Krista had left the Wood though. She may have just as easily gone and found another male to torture. She did blame Devon for her infertility, so she probably had left and was still looking for him, but he didn't know.

When Devon found out about Marche, he was crushed. Humans usually did not like it when their mates went and took other lovers, even though it was commonplace for Viera. Devon did realize that there was some hope however, when Sissy had gone to him while they were both in Muscadet without either Clan Nutsy or Clan Silverwood knowing and asking him to join with Clan Nutsy. And finding out that Shara could soon be the mother of his kittens… that made the male Viera quite happy.

Little did he know that at that moment, Krista, though in an area Clan Silverwood had been in weeks ago, had picked up Devon's scent from the battle scene with her sharp nose. She had been searching all over Ivalice for a trace of her toy, and now all she had to do was track his scent. Oh yes, she'd find him. She swore to it.

And when she found him, he'd pay for running off. Dearly. Him and everyone else he associated himself with.


	19. Chapter 19

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

A lone Viera walked through the town at night. Her hair and ears were black, unlike most Viera. Normal Viera would pick at her about this, but she would soon show them that she was very strong and not to be messed with. She was a ruthless woman and was not going to rest until she found what she was looking for.

The Viera woman attacked a Human man out walking, minding his own business and pulled a blade on him.

"You will tell me if you've seen a male Viera around, or I'll slit your throat!" The Viera growled.

"I've never seen a male Viera in my life!"

Krista let the man go. She could tell he was telling the truth. She would still find the murderer of her two unborn kittens and make him pay if it killed her.

Chiko dared Eldena to eat a lot of chocolate, and the Red Mage had done it. Now she was all hyper. Sugar and Eldena was a losing combination. Shara didn't know how the younger Viera's system could handle as much chocolate as she had eaten.

"Get her down from there! Kupo Chiko, what possessed you to do this? You knew she'd act like this, kupo!" Montblanc scolded. Dena had dug her claws into the walls and had climbed onto the ceiling. Shara was worried she'd slip off and get hurt, even though her claws were in pretty deep.

"I could get her down, kupo." Oskar the Black Mage said with a smirk on his catlike face.

"Could, but aren't going to." Marche warned.

"Kupo, all I was going to do was cast a simple Thundaga and Shara or somebody could catch her!"

"We aren't trying to hurt her, just get her off the ceiling."

"I can't even eat chocolate right now. It's not good." Shara muttered.

"Why ever not?" Miriam asked.

"Because she's eating for three." Lotte replied.

"I always thought chocolate was good for you."

"Not for pregnant Viera." Sissy said. "We're delicate enough creatures as it is. I think it's the caffeine that is the problem."

"There isn't much caffeine anyhow."

"Even a little bit can upset certain Viera's systems. Just look at Eldena, walking across the ceiling. Now imagine that kind of shock to a developing kitten…"

"Yipe!" That was Dena, her claws slipping. Devon went and caught her.

"That solves that problem." Marche said.

"Thanks Dev! I could reward you, but you'd still think I'm too young." Dena told the male Viera.

"You are too young. Most Viera I know that are your age are still virgins and don't plan on finding mates until they're much older."

"I'm a City Viera. You're from the Wood. I've only been there once, and that was just two weeks ago. I was born in Lutia…in a cave…in the middle of a violent snowstorm, just a month after my parents were kicked out of their village. Well, at least my father was. My mother chose to leave with him. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if she hadn't left and I lived in the Wood. I'd probably have a kitten or so by now. I should anyhow. I was pregnant once, but I miscarried."

"City Viera are the same as Viera who live in the Wood, Dena. Most of the males wouldn't want to mate with you either way."

"Female Viera are stronger than males. I could subdue one easily and take him as my mate."

"Yes, but rape is rape, whether you're a Viera or a Human."

"Oh, that's funny coming from you Devon! You could've resisted me easily." Shara hissed.

"Devon, it isn't fall. I can't become pregnant to you or anybody for that matter for at least another six months." Dena pleaded.

"No. And for the rest of you? I think it's time I told you all the reason I left the Wood in the first place." Devon stated.

Devon told everyone the story of how Krista had treated him, about how she probably was still after him for something he didn't even do. Marche seemed to soften towards him after hearing that.

"Krista is a mean Viera, but not all females are like that." Shara said.

"I know that, but this is not something I'm going to be able to get over just like that. The mental scars will never heal." Devon whispered.

"Are you afraid of me?" Eldena asked.

"No. You are about the same age as Krista was when we got together, but you aren't like her. I'm not nervous towards all females, just those like Krista."

"I'll back off then. I understand you are traumatized."

"Krista was a Dire."

"What in Ivalice is a Dire? I thought she was a Viera." Ritz asked.

"She is. She's a Dire _Viera_. They're really rare. They have black hair and ears, instead of white. Some Viera don't like them, but in reality they're not really different than us." Lotte explained.

"Marche, I feel bad for this guy." Shara said.

"I know. All he wants is away from his abusive mate. He still needs to behave himself. I know he's traumatized, but I'm still never gonna forgive him for what he did to you!"

"I know. I should've told you guys sooner. I was kind of distracted lately, what with Sissy here, and with Shara being pregnant with my twins and everything." Devon said.

Shara got infuriated. "LISTEN TO ME! THESE AREN'T NESSECARILY YOUR KITTENS, I HOPE THESE AREN'T YOURS, AND IF THEY ARE, THEY'RE LIVING IN THE WOOD WITH MY MOTHER!!" The Viera woman screamed.

"Moody, aren't we?"

"I love Marche, not you. I'm not having him raise a child that isn't his."

"And Kim loves kittens." Eldena added.

"Hey guys? We need to go back to Muscadet! Normally we wouldn't have to go back so soon, but a new mission just came up. I was out finding missions and I found this." Hans said, handing Marche a poster.

"Uh-oh. A lone Viera attacking people in town? That's terrible!" Marche exclaimed.

"And unusual. One Viera can't usually attack people without being caught and put in jail. This doesn't bode well, kupo." Montblanc said.

"Okay, Devon. We're gonna see what you can do. You're helping us in Shara's place."

"I want to be an Elementalist. I've done all I can as a Fencer."

"Then become one. Miriam can help you. She used to be one. We'll stop this Viera."


	20. Chapter 20

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Marche took Shara with him, even though she couldn't fight. He couldn't leave the Viera anywhere, even though Eldena had said that when Marche was on missions Shara could stay with her parents for a while since she was their daughter's lover.

"I wouldn't want to impose on Ellen and Patrick." Shara said.

"Mom and Dad rarely go anywhere, and they'd love having you around. Heck, I could stay with them with you too. They'd love that. And it would be fun for the both of us." Dena explained.

"Eldena, it still kind of bothers me that you and Shara are like that." Marche said.

"And there is no way I'm spending another _moment_ with Lillian and Jillian, the adolescent twins who are also lovers." Shara hissed.

"We're almost to Muscadet anyhow. We can save this for another time."

"Shara? Do you want to share a room with me? I can send Sissy with Ritz if you'd like. We don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you. I love you. We can get some books and learn about kittens. Or maybe some other books…" Eldena trailed off.

"Shara and I have already booked a room at the inn. Monty and Ritz are staying together. They usually talk a little then go right to bed or whatever. You and Sissy can talk about boys, or whatever it is you two do all the time."

"No! Sissy is gonna have sex with Devon all night, and she'll boot me out into the hallway!"

"Can you be a touch less revolting, Dena?"

"I'm not trying to be revolting. I'm telling the truth."

Krista was angry. She had no leads on Devon. She had seen and attacked a male Viera, but he wasn't Devon, and she had wasted energy. Nobody caused Krista of Arlisa Village to waste her time and energy and got away with it! She had given the poor boy a thrashing he'd never forget and had gone on her way. Of course, now the moron had had the nerve to go to the authorities and now there was a mission posted for her to be brought in. She'd have to flee Muscadet and resume her search for Devon elsewhere. There weren't very many Viera with black hair and ears, and she'd stick out like a sore thumb. She tried to get the scent of her prey, but the city was too full of Viera. Most of these Viera were females who had gone and married Humans or single females. There were very few males and none of them smelled even remotely like Devon. The scent of Viera was overpowering Krista and she left the town to try and find the trail again.

Outside of the town, Krista ran into Clan Silverwood. They were on a mission to stop her already; they just didn't know who she was. Apparently the bill didn't state her one major difference from all other Viera, stupidly enough. It was to her advantage. She did smell minor traces of Devon still, but he wasn't with them.

"Hello there. Would you happen to know a male Viera by the name of Devon?" Krista asked the leader, a Human Fighter.

"I kicked the idiot out days ago." The woman responded.

Krista was enraged and launched herself at the Fighter. She was strong. She had trained for years specifically to find Devon at all costs, even if he had friends. Plus she collected cards. She put Dmg 2 Viera on so nobody could hurt her. She'd find a way to take care of Clan Silverwood's Summoner and Assassin, both female Viera who were probably younger than Dena even.

Eldena was lonesome and very bored. Nobody wanted to share a room with her and she had nowhere else to really go. It reminded her of when she was a kitten at home. Lil and Jill had obviously always shared a room and she wouldn't share with them to save her life; Amy and Patricia shared, but they were just little and wouldn't want Dena talking about boys and stuff around them; and then there was her brothers Robert and Roger… no. She had always been bored and lonely, and she wasn't allowed outside on her own at home since she had been caught with several boys. Her parents already had enough problems with their twins both bringing home men and messing with each other. Dena smiled when she remembered what her mother had done when she ran in to find her eldest daughter protecting her friends from her vile sisters. Ellen went immediately to find a way to separate her twin daughters, and they were probably going to be shipped off to different parts of Ivalice, where they could not come in any kind of physical contact with each other ever again.

Shara and Marche were obviously together, judging from the sounds coming from their room. Sissy and Devon were also together. Nobody was interested in playing anything with Eldena and that made her upset. So she had left the inn hoping to maybe run into Stanley again or something. She had to do something. She was getting all aroused, hearing Devon and Sissy and Marche and Shara go at it. She needed a way to satisfy the incredible heat between her legs.

Dena went outside the city, where she clearly smelled blood all over the place. A violent struggle had taken place nearby. It was best not to get involved without the clan with her. It would be idiotic to try and help alone. Even Shara never traveled alone. She and Ritz were all each other needed for a long time. Shara had said that she and Ritz were nothing more than friends, even though taking Ritz as a lover was kind of tempting. Ritz was more like a sister to the other Viera, so she had never done anything.

The young Viera sat against a tree and began taking her robes off. She had often run off in the middle of the night before, and it did worry some of her clanmates, but she didn't care right now. She needed to find release.

Eldena cupped her own smooth breasts and began kneading. She couldn't keep it up for long. Her breasts were tender and sore and her nipples were already erect from the cold night air. Well, it was cold for a Viera, even though Eldena had been born and raised in Lutia. The adolescent Viera felt very good at that moment, but she still needed more. All she was doing was making herself even more aroused. And Sissy had kicked her out without even letting her access her toys. She had nothing to pleasure herself with save her own clawed fingers.

Dena began licking her fingers, just like Shara would always do before she put them anywhere. It made them easier to get in. And it felt good. Eldena began rubbing her clit and she mewed and purred happily. It wasn't nearly as good as when Shara would do it to her, but it still worked for the moment. The young Viera was so full of nectar, and it made her uncomfortable to have nobody to help her with that fact. Eldena separated her folds with one hand. She ran her fingers in circles around her vagina before slipping one finger inside. She wanted to make the pleasure last.

Slowly, Dena began moving her finger in and out. She resumed rubbing her pearl with her other hand and slid two more fingers into her slick opening. She was feeling a climax building, which was her goal.

What Eldena didn't know was that Krista was watching, and this turned her on too. Yes, Krista wanted Dena. Bad. And she always took what she wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Krista couldn't help herself. She wanted Eldena, so she went right up to the young Viera and began kissing her. Dena was in the middle of her climax and couldn't do much. Krista being there snapped her out of her euphoria rather quickly though.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?!" Eldena yelped.

"I think I'm trying to satisfy the both of us. I saw you. You know, I'm a Viera too. I have needs, and I haven't had a lover for many years. I've actually never had a female lover, but my man doesn't appreciate me." Krista said. Eldena grinned. She had always been kind of naïve, and didn't see Krista as anything more than another really cute Viera. She didn't even seem to notice that Krista had black ears and hair. And it was normal for Viera women to have sex with someone they had just met. That was how Eldena had gotten pregnant when she was younger. And this was a Viera woman so even if Dena were in heat nothing would come from it and besides, Viera didn't carry those kinds of diseases like Humans sometimes did according to Ritz. And Eldena did need somebody else at the moment.

"I don't know…" Dena whispered. Krista stopped her from saying anything else with a long kiss. Eldena was convinced. She wasn't going to go crawling back to the inn like she often did and wait for someone to pity her and let her in their room. Not tonight.

Krista stopped devouring Dena's mouth and started feeling her all over. "What a fine creature you are. Perfect. One of the finest specimens of pureblood Viera I've seen for a long time. If only you were male and I weren't barren, I'd make kittens with you. You need to find a male of your own and have kittens. Your kittens would be gorgeous. You're beautiful. I've never seen anyone so sexy." Krista said, giving Eldena squeezes all over. The young Viera yelped when Krista squeezed her breasts a little too hard.

"Watch it! I'm really tender there right now!" Dena cried out.

"Such a sexy kitten. I didn't know the Wood made Viera as beautiful as you."

"Actually, I was born in Lutia in the middle of a snowstorm. The only time I was in the Wood was when I was escorting my lover so the leader wouldn't totally kill her. She's gonna have twin kittens, and I really, really love her."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Nope. Just an average Viera. My name is Eldena. I'm a Red Mage."

Krista thought for a second. She had to make up a name for herself. She never gave her real name. "I'm… Elizabeth." She lied.

"Liz?"

"I guess."

"Then just call me Dena."

Krista took her top off. Again, Eldena felt underdeveloped. She did realize that the other Viera was older than her and everything, but it still bothered her.

Krista seemed to sense Dena's unease. "What is it?"

Dena sighed. "Why am I so tiny? I know I have some growing to do, but…" She began.

"I've been pregnant twice and that helps, even though my kits never made it. One was stillborn, the other I miscarried. Now I can't have any more kittens."

"I had a miscarriage once too, but I'm still able to have kittens, despite being so underdeveloped."

"Don't talk about it anymore. Just touch me."

Eldena was more than happy to obey Krista. Krista reminded the adolescent a lot of Shara. Her skin was smooth and her fur was like silk. She wasn't too much taller than Dena, but she was a lot more muscular.

Krista hugged Eldena to her and ran her fingers through the younger Viera's soft white hair. She also rubbed Dena's ears gently, which made the girl begin her pleasured mews. Krista was jealous of the other Viera's pure while locks, but she still wanted her. She kicked off the rest of her clothes.

"Mother Wood, you are so beautiful. I want you so much." Krista purred.

"Then take me. I don't mind. I've been with women before. I mentioned my girlfriend Shara I'm sure. She's the one who is pregnant with twins. It's going to get pretty hard to make love to her soon."

Krista laid Eldena down and got on top of her. She began kissing the younger Viera. She also started kneading Dena's small breasts, which the adolescent did NOT like, considering they were still so tender and Krista was very rough.

"Please Liz! You're hurting me!" Eldena screamed. Krista stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Dena, just relax."  
"How can I? You're hurting me so much!"

"Your breasts are so firm. I like that."

"Please let go."

Krista decided that it would be more fun if Dena wasn't all upset, so she let go. "Dena, I'm not all tender. I need to be touched too."

Eldena wanted revenge, so she sank her teeth into Krista's breast. The older Viera didn't see it as a hateful or vengeful gesture, no.

She loved it.

Krista screamed at the top of her lungs in pure euphoric pleasure. Dena had never done anything before that had that kind of effect on another person, not even Shara. It amused her, so she continued biting Krista.

"You like being rough, don't you. Oh Wood… I can't tell you how long it's been since somebody has matched me. I love that. Do you have a mate? I can't believe a Viera girl like you would be single." Krista moaned. Eldena didn't answer. She just licked and bit at her new lover's nipples. Krista reached down and played with Dena's clitoris. The younger Viera's parts were still slick from her earlier orgasm. Eldena threw her head back. "Well, I can tell you like that."

Dena got an idea. She shoved three of her own fingers into Krista's vagina hard. The elder Viera was tight, since it had been a long time since she had had sex, so it hurt. And both Viera were greatly amused. Eldena pumped her fingers in and out quickly. Krista moaned and continued to rub Dena. She really liked what the kitten was doing to her Viera hole. Wherever could such a young Viera have picked this kind of thing up?

Krista came all over Dena's hand, which pleased the younger Viera. Eldena slid her fingers out of her lover and began licking them. Krista tasted rather interesting to the kitten, and so different from Shara.

"I need something inside me." Eldena whispered. Krista smiled. She got off the younger Viera and got between her legs. Then she began licking the kitten's thighs lovingly. This was not what Dena had asked for, but it was pleasant. Then she separated Dena's folds, covered in even more white hair. Again, Krista felt jealous about not having any white hair, which alienated her from all Viera.

Dena's hole wasn't nearly as tight as Krista's, considering she had both been playing with herself and had slept with Olint the night before. It was easy for Krista to get her tongue in. Eldena felt incredible. Krista loved the way Dena tasted, and wanted more. It wasn't long before Krista was licking up Dena's nectar.

Krista got back on top and placed her fingers at Dena's vagina, ready to insert them when the younger Viera told her to. Eldena didn't say anything, she just put her own fingers back inside Krista, who took the hint and began fingering Dena as well.

"We work well together." Krista choked out.

"Join our clan. We can make love every night then. You can be one of my permanent lovers. Shara can join us too. We could have threesomes."

"I'm looking for my mate, you hot little kitten. He ran away from me, and I'm looking desperately for him. I just needed a distraction for a little while. I do like you, and I hope we meet again, but I do not wish to get involved in the affairs of clans."

Eldena and Krista came simultaneously, and pulled out of each other. Krista slipped her fingers into her mouth and licked the cum off of them. The two Viera were too tired to do much of anything, so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Shara woke up the next morning all sick. She noticed Sissy was looking for Eldena, but couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

When she felt better, she joined her friend. Sissy was absolutely hysterical, even though Devon was helping her search too.

"I can't find her anywhere! I've searched the whole inn! I hope she's alright, with this killer Viera on the loose and everything!" Sissy cried.

"Eldena wanders off on her own at night all the time. She probably just went off to amuse herself and fell asleep outside again. Let's go out and find her. I imagine she's either outside of town or pestering some male around here." Shara said calmly. The three Viera left the inn and went to look for the kitten.


	22. Chapter 22

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena woke up in Krista's arms. She laid there kissing the older Viera until Krista woke up.

"Good morning Liz." Eldena purred.

"Yeah… hi. Wow. I can't believe we were able to sleep like this." Krista said.

"Want to continue?"

"No thank you. I'd much rather not."

Eldena looked very insulted. "You plan on leaving, don't you? I know your type. I was pregnant to a guy who left me after one time!"

"Look, we both just needed some loving. This was a one-time thing, and you should've known it. I have to get back to searching for… wait a minute! Can it be?"

Devon, Shara, and Sissy were searching for Eldena outside of Muscadet. Shara kept calling out her name to no avail. Devon and Sissy were following their noses. Suddenly Devon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no." The male Viera whispered repeatedly.

"What?" Shara asked.

"I do smell Dena, but I also smell… Krista. She must have gotten her filthy paws on Eldena! We have to save her!" Devon began running in the direction he smelled the two Viera women.

None of the three of them expected to find Eldena naked and lying on top of a black-haired Viera. Devon began growling; Krista spotted him and threw Dena off of her. She launched herself at the male, but Sissy got in the way.

"White Mage! Let me deal with my lousy man!" Krista roared.

"Liz, if you're gonna torment my clan mates, at least get dressed first." Dena remarked.

"YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH, KITTEN!" Krista roared.

"That is no Liz, Dena. That is Krista." Devon snarled. Then he glared at his former mate. "And what the hell were you doing to our Eldena?"

"Don't worry. I didn't hurt the kitten. We just slept together. I have needs too, Devon. Needs you're not enough of a man to satisfy."

"You used to abuse me! Any other man would've left too!"

"You murdered my unborn kittens!"

"I did not! You just didn't take care of yourself. Now please do what Dena asked and get dressed."

"I was your mate! You should like seeing me naked!"

"You may be beautiful on the outside, but inside you're disgusting. One of the reasons your kittens kept dying."

"Are you okay, Dena?" Shara asked, helping her lover gather her robes.

"Lovely, thank you. Krista, monster or not, is an incredible lover. Not _nearly _half as good as you, but she was impressive." Eldena replied happily.

"Eldena, don't ever do that again. Wandering out at night and not coming back… you scared the hell out of me, sweetheart. I was worried some monster or other clan or Reena-Kaana had gotten you. As it is, you slept with Krista."

"I didn't know it was Krista. She isn't the only Dire Viera in the world you know. This isn't the first time I've gone off and found somebody to amuse me either. I needed it badly. Sissy had kicked me out and wouldn't even let me get my toys, and you were with Marche. I was lonely. "

"Still, it was dangerous. I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you."

Krista had gotten dressed and was back on the attack. Sissy was trying to keep her from getting near Devon, even though the male was no pushover like he had been in the Wood. The group knew better than to let Krista know that Shara could possibly be carrying Devon's children. They knew that if she knew, she'd attack Shara.

Eldena had taken this time to get dressed. As quietly as possible, she began casting Barrier on Sissy, who was taking the brunt of the assault in order to protect Devon. She'd only have one chance before Krista noticed and decided to attack her instead, and then she hoped she'd survive long enough for Sissy to get a Protect of her own off. Once Eldena had Protect on, she could probably cast some Black Magic on Krista. It was a shame really. She still sort of liked the older Viera, even if this woman had it in for Devon.

"Shara, stay back. Maybe you should go get Marche." Eldena said.

"I'm worried about you guys." Shara whispered.

"Don't be. That isn't good for the kittens, and besides, we're strong. Just get Marche and the rest of the clan."

Shara ran off, trying not to worry. Dena was right. It could cause her to miscarry or something. It was impossible not to worry though. Krista was obviously very strong. She didn't know if three young Viera could take her. Sissy could not fight well as a White Mage, and none of them had actually seen Devon in action so they didn't know whether or not he was any good. Eldena was a mage, but she could fight a little. Very little.

"Now Thorton, you know better than to cram that many corn chips in your mouth at once. No wonder you choked!" Lotte was scolding the furry little Moogle. Marche was looking for Shara. Montblanc found a note Sissy had left.

"Dear Marche and the rest,

Shara, Devon, and I are going to go find Eldena. She wandered off in the middle of the night yet again. Don't worry about Shara, we won't make her fight. By the way, I'm gonna have to buy some herbs to help stop her morning sickness, or at the very least reduce the severity of it. We'll be back soon enough.

Sissy." Monty read.

"Of course. Eldena knocked on my door asking to come in twice last night. I know how she is, and that's why I told her no." Ritz said.

"Sissy spent the night with Devon again, leaving Dena out in the hall. No wonder she ran off." Marche said.

Shara burst in and ran to Marche.

"Sissy and Devon and Eldena are in trouble! As it turns out, Eldena isn't very bright. We know that. But now even more so. She went and slept with Krista last night, and that's where we found her, on top of Krista, who attacked Devon and Sissy. I need you guys to help. I'm very worried. If you want, I'll stay here and out of danger."

"Ritz, Lotte, and Montblanc: Stay with Shara. As for the rest of us, we have to go attend to this matter. Leave it to Dena to do something like this." Marche said. The rest of the clan got ready; except for those Marche told to stay behind. Devon had told them all exactly how dangerous Krista could be if she was provoked, and with the object of her twisted desire being in her sight would definitely provoke the Viera woman.


	23. Chapter 23

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

"I can't believe this is really happening, Shara. You are going to have kittens." Ritz whispered, her hand on the Viera's belly.

"Are they kicking?" Lotte asked.

"Yes." Shara whispered. She seemed very alert, but wasn't saying much. Ritz just wanted the Viera to relax.

"I remember when I was pregnant. My kitten didn't kick too much, but it was very fascinating when she did move. I loved feeling her moving inside of me."

"What happened to your kitten, Miss Lotte, kupo?" Montblanc asked.

"Camilla? She's fine. I left her in my sister's care, but I do go out of my way to visit her once in a while. She gets very depressed whenever I have to leave her again. Sometimes I feel like quitting and taking her into my care and living in a nice village, possibly finding a mate and giving Camilla brothers and sisters."

"I wonder what my kittens' names will be." Shara said.

"Well, the Wood only names pure Viera. I'm sorry to say that half-Viera are kind of… an abomination to the Wood. She doesn't want them. She doesn't name all pure Viera either, which we see as a blessing for some reason. I don't exactly know why. Maybe it seems that the Wood trusts the Viera mother so much that she entrusts the job of naming the kitten to her. If you do have pure Viera, your mother can probably tell you their names." Lotte explained.

"I don't care what the Wood thinks anymore. Half-Viera are not abominations. They are exactly what I want to have."

Eldena was running out of mana, and she still hadn't been able to hurt Krista that much. Krista had started summoning a bunch of things: one had cast Curaga on her, and then another had cast Regeneration, and still another cast Reflect! Poor Dena had been blasted with her own Fire spell not realizing Krista had Reflect on. And it didn't help that Krista had used an Antilaw card that had cancelled out all the laws besides Dmg 2 Nu Mou so she could do whatever the hell she wanted to. If Marche and the rest didn't show up soon, Krista would smash all three of the Viera opposing her and probably drag Devon away, never to be seen again.

Devon began trying to Summon Ifrit. Miriam had taught him a little bit of summoning the short time he had been in the clan. He had quite a gift for magic, just like Dena. The male would probably make a great Red Mage too.

"How is it that you are summoning, Devon? I've been summoning since I was a kitten! You've never done it in your life!" Krista yelled. She rolled out of the way of the attack.

"He has a magic gift too." Eldena stated, raining down Thunder on Krista, but only hitting her twice.

"Stay where you are, Viera!" Marche yelled as he and the rest of the clan came to the aid of the three Viera. Krista grinned, but she stood still. She was clearly daring Marche and the rest to try and attack her.

"I'd watch your back, Marche. Krista is incredibly dangerous." Devon said.

"She's one Viera woman, we're an entire clan. We can take care of ourselves, you annoying Viera boy!"

"I'm being serious. She's been slaughtering the three of us. Eldena is very nearly out of magic, I can see it; Sissy is useless except for Protect and Shell and Curaga; I'm not doing so hot myself. I managed to summon Ifrit, but Krista dodged. We're getting tired, and she isn't even breaking a sweat. I don't know how she became so strong. Just don't underestimate her."

"Is Eldena okay?" Chiko asked.

"Krista doesn't seem to be attacking her that much. Possibly because she slept with her, but I don't know. We know they were together. We found Eldena lying with Krista, and they both simply reeked of each other's fluids." Sissy said. Krista lunged at her, but Miriam went and blocked the hit. She took slight damage instead. Eldena tried to cast Cure on her, and fainted.

Krista got a vicious idea. She went, threw Eldena onto her shoulder, and tore off at top speed. She was fast, and there were trees around. Viera navigated well through forests. Krista leapt up a tree and ran. Chiko and Miriam tried to follow, but Krista was gone too fast.

"We've got to go after her." Devon said.

"We will. Dena is our friend, and we're not giving up on her. Besides the disturbing bisexual Viera thing, what could Krista even want with Eldena?" Marche asked.

"A trade. Her for me."

"I knew you were nothing but trouble! Now you've gotten Dena captured!"

"Marche, it isn't exactly his fault. It's Krista. It's all Krista. And I don't think she is interested in hurting Eldena. I think she might be in love with her." Sissy told him calmly.

"I can track Eldena's scent." Chiko offered.

"We need to find her, but I don't think we can do it right now. As long as we know Krista won't hurt her, we can plan. Krista might expect us to come right after her and have trapped the whole area. I hate leaving a friend, but this is just for a short time." Marche said.

Eldena awakened hours later on a warm, soft bed. She looked around the room. She was dressed, but not in her robes. It reminded her of how the Viera in the Wood dressed. An ether was on the small table next to the bed instead of the typical glass of water. It did remind the young Viera a little bit of her room at home, but it clearly wasn't.

Dena downed the ether and then got up. She had to know where exactly she was. She smelled cantaloupe. It couldn't hurt to have a snack before making her way home, could it?

Krista caught the kitten eating the melon, rind and all. She had specifically set it out for her. Eldena saw Krista and stopped eating. Then she slammed the elder Viera to the floor and pinned her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Eldena screamed. Krista looked at her. She could easily get the younger Viera off of her if she felt like it.

"You exhausted yourself and fainted. I brought you home and nursed you back to health. I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave either. I am going to use you as a bargaining chip to get my Devon back. I have also taken quite a liking to you. You are the first Viera who has ever bitten me like that. Devon was always so boring. So passive. You are incredibly sexy when you're angry," Krista explained. She gently pushed the kitten off of her and got back up. "And by the way? If you want your robes back, I had them washed. I'll get them for you later. You can keep what you're wearing. I've outgrown those. Your robes were so filthy, and I couldn't leave you completely naked, cute as you are."


	24. Chapter 24

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena did really like Krista, but she didn't like how the older woman had kidnapped her. Krista was nice to her, but she wanted to go back to Shara and Clan Nutsy. Krista had cast some kind of spell or something that had blocked Dena's magic. The kitten wasn't sure exactly what she had done, all she knew was it kept her from being able to cast her spells so she could either fight for her freedom or escape some other way. Magic was practically all Dena could do. Her attack strength was poor, despite being a young female Viera who used rapiers a lot.

"Krista? Why can't I leave?" Eldena asked.

"You'd just lead your stupid friends here and they'll kill me. Devon is the only one I want. If he gives himself up to me, I'll let you go and never bother anyone again. Why do you not want to stay with me? Have I not been kind to you and given you food, shelter, and affection for the past two nights?" Krista got very upset.

"Kristy, I promise I won't tell anybody anything. I might love you, even if you are evil. I can't explain it. And since you're evil, it really bothers me."

"I'm not evil."

"You totally destroyed Devon's life, and you attacked us. And now you've gone and kidnapped me and are holding me for ransom to get your traumatized boyfriend back. That sounds fairly evil to me."

"Devon murdered my children!"

"Do you have any proof? I was pregnant once, but I miscarried. It was nobody's fault. Perhaps you just can't carry kittens. Some Viera can't. My mother had a sister who couldn't."

"I have good blood! My grandmother is the leader of Arlisa Village! She has had thirteen kittens, and all of them were strong and have produced many kittens!"

"That doesn't mean a thing. My mother has borne eleven children, and probably will have more before she goes barren."

"Devon hates me."

"He told us you used to force yourself on him just to get pregnant. You're the one who traumatized him for life. That sounds fairly evil."

Krista decided to shut Eldena up, so she began kissing her. She knew the kitten would be quiet if some enjoyment was to be had. She understood Dena so well only because she had once been so much like the Red Mage herself before she had met Devon and became twisted and revenge-driven.

Shara was so devastated when she heard about Eldena being kidnapped, Marche was worried she was going to miscarry right then and there.

"At least Krista likes Dena, so we don't have to worry about her killing our favourite Red Mage or anything." Sissy said.

"And anyway, Krista isn't the type that would kill anyone. She doesn't even want to kill me. She just wants to… beat me up really badly. The most she'd do to Dena would be to rape her repeatedly, and the way Dena is, you can't call it rape. Eldena would be quite willing." Devon added.

"I'm still very worried about her. Marche, you have to rescue her! If something happens to her, I'll never recover." Shara whimpered.

"Then there's only one thing to do. I'm going to give myself up. Krista will release Dena to you when I do. I'm sorry Shara. I was looking forward to finding out if you're carrying my kittens or not. I guess it's for the best. Krista won't kill me. Maybe I'll be able to get into Eruyt someday to visit my mother, even though she and Resa won't want me there, and if the kittens are mine I can see them then."

"There has to be another way. I don't like you, but I don't want to leave you to Krista. Nobody deserves to go through what she put you through."

Shara was still very stressed. Ritz began rubbing her ears. The young woman wanted her best friend to be okay. Shara felt a bit better, and once again wondered what it would be like to make love to Ritz. Viera loved having their ears caressed, but they would usually allow someone they loved and trusted to do so.

No. It was something Shara could not handle. She cared too much for Ritz to jeopardize their friendship by taking it to the next level. Not to mention she didn't know whether Ritz would be interested in her like that.

"Shara, just relax yourself. C'mon. Let's go to your room and we'll light some scented candles. I'll get you some salad and then you can rest. Marche will get Eldena back. I will help." Ritz whispered.

"You don't have to do this for me." Shara said.

"I don't want anything to happen to those kittens. And besides, you're my best friend. Yes, I do have to make sure you're comfortable and happy. Montblanc? Can you help me? C'mon Shara. Monty and I are going to make you relax if it kills us."

Montblanc nodded. "Right, kupo."

Ritz helped Shara get up and then the three of them went to her room. Ritz lit a few of Shara's scented candles. Montblanc crinkled his small pink nose when Ritz lit the Woodland Meraberry candle. Shara had a feeling Eldena would have the same reaction, considering her experiences with Meraberries. Monty obviously just didn't like the smell.

Ritz resumed rubbing the Viera's ears. "Now, just relax Shara. Marche and I will go save Eldena soon enough. At least, if you relax. I'm not going anywhere until you're calmed down. If you want me to go help Marche, you'll chill. Do it or you could lose your kittens too. Montblanc? Could you go get us a snack?" She asked. Montblanc ran off to do what she had asked him.

"Ritz… I want to ask you something." Shara said.

"Shara, you can ask me anything. You have to believe that. You're my best friend."

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? You know I love you more than anyone else in all of Ivalice!"

"I know you love me as a friend, but do you love me like… like I love Marche and Eldena?"

"You want to know the honest truth? I will tell you. The answer is yes. I do love you like that. Why did you want to know? I do feel that way, but I don't know if I want to do anything. We can be in love without being intimate, and if you just want somebody to sleep with you because Eldena isn't around, that wouldn't be very nice."

"No. Of course not. I wasn't asking for sex, I just wanted to know how you really felt. I feel the same way. Don't feel bad. I know, we're different. It's a normal thing for Viera but Humans seem to see it as wrong to have multiple lovers. It would make me feel wrong, knowing that you are doing something that may make your fellow Humes see you as an object of contempt."

"And it might just ruin the friendship."

"Right."

Just then, Montblanc came back with some salad for Shara and Ritz, and some kupo nuts for himself. He noticed that Shara seemed a lot calmer. He was glad, but he wondered what Ritz had said.


	25. Chapter 25

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena was still trying to escape. Krista really knew how to distract her for a short time though. Why Devon had not accepted Krista and forced her to resort to violence to get what she wanted was beyond the kitten, even though she knew that Krista should've respected Devon's choice and left him alone.

The young Viera could not believe how good Krista could make her feel. The two of them would make love for hours. Krista usually tired out first, since she wasn't like Dena. Dena slept with many, Krista had only ever been with Devon before and that wasn't recently.

Marche and the clan were using Devon as a bloodhound to track Krista. Viera had strong senses of smell. Shara was with them, even though that bothered Marche. She wasn't planning on fighting, but she loved Eldena and could not bear to stay at the headquarters and do nothing. Ritz was at her side, making sure she was okay. The human girl seemed to fuss over the Viera more than Marche and Devon put together.

"Shara, do you really think you should be out here? It's dangerous!" Ritz exclaimed for about the thousandth time. Shara was getting a bit upset. She knew Ritz meant well, but she still didn't like being fussed over. It made her feel like a helpless kitten.

"Ritz, look. _If_ we get attacked, Marche and the rest can handle it. You can handle it. I need the fresh air and the exercise. I'm a Viera. I need to be outside. It's more dangerous back where I was born than it is here. And most full-grown Viera can even handle a lone Reena-Kaana if they're lucky enough to see or smell it, which isn't very likely (damn those mutts) but still…" Shara began.

"I have to take care of you! I love you, and I want your kittens to be healthy, because I love Marche too and these could be his kids too." Ritz insisted.

"As I've told Devon: I can take care of myself!"

"I'm just going to blame that little outburst on your hormones, my friend."

"Ritz, you claim to want my kittens to be healthy, but you're stressing me out and that's bad too. LAY OFF!"

"Shara, chill." Marche said.

"Tell your friend here that I'm not a helpless kitten!"

"She's just looking out for you."

"I know, but I can look after myself, thank you very much."

"You're just moody because of your condition. Normally you'd be happy to have me waiting on you hand and foot." Ritz said.

"Maybe you should leave Shara alone for a while Ritz. She's right. The stress is bad for her, and you're stressing her out." Devon told the young woman.

"Thank you Devon." Shara whispered.

"Do you smell anything?" Montblanc asked Devon.

The Viera shook his head. "Nothing unusual. Shara? You know Eldena's scent, considering your relationship with the Red Mage. Any trace of her?"

Shara sniffed the air. "Yes! Off in the distance!" The Viera woman yelled. She started running, the rest after her.

"Oh, of course." Sissy muttered once she saw where the scent was coming from.

They were right back where the three Viera had found Eldena and Krista together. Shara sniffed the air, trying to find Eldena's scent (besides the obvious, of course). Devon looked at the trees.

"Krista took off through those, but I don't know why I can't smell her. Her scent should be overpowering, like Eldena's. She can't be capable of covering it this well. It's impossible. Not to mention Krista isn't very bright. She wouldn't be thinking to cover her scent." The male Viera said.

"And besides, she wants us to find her so we can give up Devon to her." Slamen added.

"Which is starting to sound better and better." Marche complained under his breath.

"We kupo there is no love lost between you and that Viera, Marche, but this is not the time." Montblanc stated.

"I don't know why my nose stopped working suddenly!" Devon complained.

"Your brain doesn't work, so why should anything else?" Marche asked sarcastically.

"MARCHE! Didn't I just tell you now is not the time, kupo?!"

"I am a pureblood Viera, Mister Marche! The Vieran sense of smell is far beyond that of a mere human like you!!"

"Devon and Marche be quiet!" Shara screamed. The whole group just stared at her.

"Thank you, kupo." Montblanc said.

"Devon, apparently this is just your nose with the problem. This whole area reeks of Viera love. And not just from Eldena. I only saw Krista for a while, but it was enough to get her scent." Sissy remarked.

"Krista knows a certain amount of magic. Do you think she could've bewitched Devon's nose somehow so he couldn't track her?"

"Shara, Krista wants us to find her. Why would she make herself untraceable if she wanted to be found?"

Shara shook her head. "She probably anticipated that either I or Sissy could sniff her out and we wouldn't bring Devon and would just attack her. This way, if Devon wants his abilities back, he has to come along. I believe it's not just his nose that's going to be affected. He could lose his spellcasting abilities or worse. Krista isn't as dumb as you take her to be, Devon. Only an intelligent and vicious Viera would have this kind of spell in her arsenal. She wants you back badly and she's the kind of Viera who operates under the ancient pretense of the ends justifying the means. Sissy? You and I are going to have to do the tracking. I just hope we aren't playing into her hands."


	26. Chapter 26

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**I'm having a bit of writers block right now, so the updates might be a little slow, but I'll try to get ideas. You're welcome to send suggestions via either review or private message, so long as they pertain to the story, aren't completely stupid, and not… something Flame Rising whatever would come up with about me screwing myself or that nature. I will recognize those who give me ideas and give credit where credit is due. Vieraheart out.**

Krista was getting a bit nervous. She wasn't planning on killing Devon or anything, but would Marche and his clan kill her? She was being outright kind to Eldena. The kitten was almost happy, even though she'd never be truly happy while being trapped inside Krista's home.

Krista entered her room with Eldena's lunch to find the Viera woman waiting for her. Krista loved Dena, and she could hardly get enough of the cute kitten. And Dena knew exactly what she was doing. She was an absolute expert at causing pleasure. Not many Viera her age could do that as well as she could. Krista herself was rather intense, which was one of the reasons Devon hadn't wanted to get her attention in the first place.

"You are insatiable, you hot kitten! It's lunchtime, but you don't want to eat, you just want to mate!" Krista exclaimed. It wasn't a question. Eldena was stretched out on the bed in the simple clothes Krista had given her. They were a lot more revealing than her robes, and both Viera women liked that.

"Damn right I'm not interested in lunch." Eldena purred.

"You are young. Eat first, and then we'll talk. A growing kitten needs her nutrition. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, and you're thin enough."

Eldena smirked. Then she took the tray from Krista and set it to the side. "No. We do it, and then I'll eat." She said.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do."

Krista relented. She climbed on top of Dena and began kissing her. Eldena threw her head back and purred delightedly. Her heart was already racing. She could already feel herself getting wet.

Krista began licking the kitten's collarbone affectionately. She knew Eldena liked this. Keeping Dena quiet and happy was essential to stay hidden. If Eldena started getting upset, she could attract attention. Dena mewed and gasped out Krista's name repeatedly. She wouldn't stay still, so Krista pinned her down completely.

"Listen Dena. If you don't stay still, I might hurt you accidentally. No more of this, are we clear?" Krista growled. Dena began working with the zipper on Krista's top. Krista helped her remove it. And then she quickly removed Eldena's top as well, only to find that the kitten wasn't wearing anything under her clothes. Krista ran a finger across a small perky breast. Dena shivered.

Krista grabbed Eldena's perfect orbs in her hands and began kneading. The kit didn't seem to be tender this time and absolutely went crazy with pleasure. Krista took her bra off and resumed her pleasuring of Eldena.

Eldena had nothing on under her skirt too, so Krista noticed she'd have to wash the darn thing when she was done. Dena's sweet nectar had totally soaked it.

"Your fingers certainly aren't Marche's whole six inches, but they're great." Dena whispered in Krista's ear.

"Marche has six inches? No wonder your sister wants my Devon! He has _eight and a quarter!_"

"She isn't my sister. Sissy is just her name. My sisters… I wished they'd like Devon. They're too interested in each other."

"That's sick."

"Yeah, I know. I've had to live in the same house with them for a long time. Once, they tried to get me into their game too. And don't you get where I'm going with this?"

Krista nodded. She knew exactly what Eldena wanted. She slid a hand up the kitten's skirt and began rubbing her clit. Dena loved how Krista made her feel. She still wasn't anything like Shara, but she was good. Dena could be as rough as she wanted with Krista, and the older Viera simply adored it when she was rough.

Dena pushed Krista away for a second and removed the skirt, exposing herself fully to the other woman. Krista climbed back on top of her and took a small breast in her mouth. Her hands were busy pleasuring the kitten too. One was kneading her other breast, and the other was rubbing her still. Krista would not put her fingers inside Eldena until she was asked to.

"Mmmmm… K-Krista, I've been thinking about something. You know, you may not be able to have kittens, but I sure can." Eldena managed to say. Krista let go of her breasts and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know what you're saying, and I am telling you now: absolutely not! You are not going to go and get pregnant to Devon!" Krista growled.

"You want a kitten so badly! I could easily be a surrogate! You just don't want me with Devon, that's it, isn't it?"

"NO. That is not it! Not exactly at least. Yes, I don't want you with Devon, but still. You're barely more than a kitten yourself! In human terms you'd probably be no more than fourteen or fifteen! I could not bear having you risk your health and even your life just so I could raise a baby with Devon! It isn't uncommon for Viera to die in childbirth, and at your age it's even more likely! I know you were pregnant before, but that ended in miscarriage. You were probably very lucky it did, horrible as that sounds. If something happened to you, I'd never be able to live it down. It would be like killing you, and I couldn't kill anybody. I don't even want to kill Devon, just bring him home where he belongs. All I wanted to do was subdue your White Mage too."

Eldena licked Krista across one of her breasts. The older Viera ran little circles around the kitten's vagina. Dena whispered "Please…" into Krista's ear. Krista slipped two fingers into her and began thrusting them in and out roughly.

"You like my Devon, don't you?" Krista asked. Eldena tried to answer, but was too caught up in the feeling of Krista's clawed fingers inside her tight Viera hole. "Please Eldena, I want to know."

"He… I… too young." Eldena gasped.

"He thinks you're too young? You are too young to be thinking about getting pregnant, but you are just right for satisfying someone's needs, even if the thought of you with my Devon makes me angry."

"Sissy… he likes her. And Shara…"

"Sissy is the White Mage?"

"Yesssss…"

"And Shara is your lover."

"Shara might… she might have Dev… Devon's kittens. Wood, Krista!" Eldena screamed. Krista could feel her tightening, but she also felt something else.

Oh yeah, it was rage.

Krista pulled her fingers out of Eldena and got up. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She roared.

"I forget."

"It sounds like you just told me that your Shara might be pregnant to Devon!"

"Well, yeah. She is definitely pregnant, but we don't know whether Devon or Marche is the father. She slept with both of them while she was in heat."

Krista growled in frustration and left the room. She was furious and couldn't continue or she'd end up hurting Dena. Krista couldn't have kittens after trying for years, and if she couldn't have kittens with Devon, no Viera girl could.


	27. Chapter 27

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**I think I'll add some elements of FFTA-2 in here, so I'm adding a Gria. Ideas are still welcome. **

Marche and the group were following Sissy. She was sniffing out Krista much better than Devon could with his impaired senses. Shara suddenly felt very bad and slumped. Marche and Ritz were at her side in an instant.

"Shara! Are you okay? Is something wrong with the kittens?" Ritz asked.

"No, we're okay, thank you. I just feel something wrong. I don't know why, but I do know it's really bad." Shara whispered. Sissy came over and sat next to Shara with a strange-looking potion. She was very good with potions, even though she was no Alchemist. Shara took the potion from her and sat there sipping it.

"That's it. Don't drink it too fast. It should make you feel a bit better, and it won't do anything bad to the kittens. My father taught me how to make this when I was young. He knew about potions, and my mother always needed when she was going to have kittens. She has had six others besides me. It's supposed to help with morning sickness, but it also has other uses too." Sissy explained.

"I don't know why I feel like this, and it's bothering me."

"I'm worried. I know Shara better than any of you, even better than Marche knows her. She has always had a very strong sense of danger. She could smell trouble a mile away." Ritz explained. Shara was shaking, but still managing to sip the potion.

"Good girl, just try to relax." Sissy whispered, stroking Shara's ears. Lotte sat down with them and started making soothing purring noises, just like a mother Viera would do for her kittens to calm them. It seemed to work on Shara. She got back up and brushed herself off.

"That's a little better, thank you Sissy and Lotte. I still can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen to one of us, but I feel a lot better."

Lotte's ears stood straight up. Apparently she had heard something. She tore off into the forest and returned with another Viera, who she had bound and gagged easily.

"Looks like you guys didn't need the full force after all! I caught Krista easily!" The Fencer exclaimed happily.

"That's not Krista. Of course, you were with Shara during the incident, weren't you?"

"RAAAARRRRR!!" Screamed something as it launched itself at Lotte. It didn't look like any monster any of them had seen. They could hardly see, all they could see was a blade aimed straight for the Fencer's right leg.

Lotte tried to dodge, but the creature was too fast and ended up severing her leg. The rest of the group looked horrified as the Viera fell and the creature stopped to rescue her—yes, her—Viera friend.

"Poor Kinta! Did they hurt you, beautiful?" The thing asked, untying the Viera. She looked humanoid, but had wings, horns, and a tail. She had long red hair and grey eyes. She was very pretty, but Marche thought she was some kind of demon. He had never seen anything like her.

"Great, we didn't catch Krista, and now we've got a freaking succubus on our hands." Ritz complained. Lotte was screaming in agony. Sissy and Wilfred were trying to see if they could reattach her leg. None of them had ever been injured that badly. Being shot in the leg… sure, but having their leg totally removed? Neither White Mage was sure they could heal that kind of injury, especially without a judge around.

"I am not a succubus. Haven't any of you ever seen a Gria before? And what the hell were you doing hurting my Kinta?! She wasn't doing anything!" The woman snapped.

"I thought she was a Viera we were looking for! I would've let her go once we realized she was the wrong bunny! You didn't need to mutilate me!" Lotte cried.

"You deserved it! You hurt Kinta!"

"I didn't hurt her! I just tied her up! YOU HACKED MY LEG OFF, YOU DEMON BITCH!!"

Kinta began kissing the Gria lovingly. Shara didn't like this pair. This Gria or whatever she was would obviously mindlessly attack anyone who touched the Viera Kinta. Shara guessed they were lovers, just by the way they were speaking to each other… and the way the Viera was kissing the Gria.

"I am not a demon. Do you need to lose more limbs, Viera? And I have a name too. It's Edwina. I will not let anybody cause my Kinta a moment of pain!"

"Eddy, you overwork yourself." Kinta said in her high-pitched voice. She looked nothing like Krista. Her hair was probably dyed, since it was golden. Viera did not generally have golden hair. She was rather cute, by Viera standards, and looked like she wasn't too much older than Dena.

"Lotte apologizes. But was cutting her leg off really necessary?" Marche asked.

"Don't mind me. Just bleeding to death and missing a leg here." Lotte moaned.

"Calm yourself down and we might be able to Cure you and reattach the leg!" Wilfred snapped.

"Don't bother. I hate to tell you this, but I've got a very special blade. It's a blade of wounding. Once a limb is removed by my blade, it stays removed! Just Cure the stump so your friend doesn't bleed to death, and leave my sexy little Kinta alone in the future!" Edwina replied. She turned to leave. "C'mon Kinta. We're going to go find ourselves a nice secluded cave. This forest is too full of jerks."

"Wait! I want to ask you something!" Marche called after the Gria. Edwina turned around.

"Look, I'm very sorry I cut your friend's leg off, but Kinta and I aren't looking to join any clan. We're a clan of two, and that makes us happy."

"It's not like that! See…"

"So what? You have a problem with lesbians now?" Edwina asked angrily.

"No way! All Viera are bisexual, and Shara here sleeps with another Viera woman, which brings me to what I want to ask you! Have either of you seen a Viera woman with black hair and ears?"

"Why would I care to look at another Viera, since my Kinta here…"

"We get the point! Just tell us if you've seen her or not!"

"Boy, you sure are clueless. Kinta, it looks like we're gonna have to accompany this guy and his friends for a while. We know this forest well."

"You mean I know this forest well. This is where I was born after all." Kinta whispered. Edwina nodded.

"You two are really disturbing. And it isn't the gay factor at all. Look what you did to Lotte for a simple mistake!" Sissy yelled. They had healed the Viera enough to stop the bleeding, but she wasn't going to be able to fight anymore. They couldn't reattach the leg. Even with a prosthesis she'd be unable to fight, since she relied on speed. Miriam went and helped Lotte stand up and lean on her. She'd get her back to the Clan Hall so she didn't hinder them at all.

"I hate to say this, but we need someone who can navigate the forest. And Edwina owes us now for what she did. You ruined our Fencer, got that you stupid Gria? You owe us big time!" Marche yelled. Edwina narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll help you, but only because I ruined your Fencer. Once this is done, Kinta and I are going to go on our own again, and we don't want to see any of you again, got _me_ Hume?'

Shara sighed. This was going to be a long trip. At least the air of danger had lessened. She figured the Gria removing Lotte's leg was the worst of it, and though that was terrible and the White Mage's couldn't reattach it, Shara was relieved that was all that had happened.


	28. Chapter 28

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Miriam had gotten Lotte back to the Clan Hall and stayed with her to see if she needed anything. The Fencer was very upset at what had happened, and although she said she didn't want revenge she still wanted Edwina to suffer a little bit. Devon had gone back to his Fencing to replace her.

"I'm going to quit and go home to Camilla. I don't think the Viera will want me around, especially incapacitated as I am, but I have nowhere else to go." Lotte said sadly.

"Nonsense! Moogles are good with technology. They could probably easily design you a mechanical leg. Once that stupid Eldena is rescued and Krista is in jail, we can ask Marche if he'll go and see Doned. You know that Nono would probably help us." Miriam told her.

"I imagine Marche would be thrilled to see his brother for other reasons too. There's always the Shara factor we have to think about. I think Doned would like to know he might be an uncle soon. It's amazing. Despite our genetic similarities, Humans are so different from Viera. They actually care for their siblings even if they leave home. Anyway, I think it would be best not to pester Nono even if he is Montblanc's brother and a friend to Marche's brother. It would be better if I just quit and went to live with my daughter. I haven't seen her for so long. Before I left the Wood I used to go out of my way to visit her. It's been so many years since I've seen her. She was just a tiny kit when I left. Now, I don't know if she'd even recognize me. Or care."

"She's your kitten. She would care that her mother is back in her life."

"I don't know. You are a Viera too. You know how it is in the Wood."

Eldena was scared. Krista's reaction to finding out that Shara could be pregnant to Devon was terrifying. Dena worried that if Krista saw Shara, she'd hurt her. The other woman had not been the same since. Dena really regretted telling her. If Krista did anything to Shara or her unborn kittens, it would be her fault too for telling the older Viera.

"Krista, please tell me you aren't going to hurt Shara! I love her, and we don't know for a fact that these are Devon's kittens! We won't know until she has them in about eight months!" Eldena pleaded. Krista glared at her.

"I'm not going to hurt the kittens. I actually am very interested in them. Maybe I can 'persuade' Shara to allow me to raise them in place of Devon's two other children! You know, my dead kittens." Krista replied.

"Shara says that if Devon is the father, the kittens are living with her mother in Eruyt Village."

"I'm from Arlisa. Devon's kittens will live with me, or they'll live there!"

"How are you going to work out this kind of deal? Shara would never let somebody as evil as you near her babies!"

"She's not going to have a choice. I will threaten your life. I've never been serious about a death threat, because I've never had to be. It's a good thing too, because I like you and I cannot take a life."

"I'll tell Shara you're not serious. You can mess with me, but I won't let you steal Shara's twins away from her! I hope they're Marche's kittens too! Then you have no right to them, even if you did with them being Devon's, which you don't! Shara will be a good mother, and her kittens would not be happy with you! You're fun to mess around with, but you're mean, you have no qualms about raping an innocent Viera man who has no interest in you, and when you threaten Shara's children, that's the straw that breaks the chocobo's back! I'm leaving."

"You're forgetting my barrier that prevents escape!"

Eldena's eyes began glowing. She was once again pulsing with Mist, just like when she rescued Marche from her sisters. "You'll let me go, or I'll cast every attack spell in my arsenal on you, and it will hurt like hell!" She growled.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you going to try to kill me? You kill me, the barrier will never go down! You'll be stuck here forever!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

Krista hit Eldena across the face and then knocked her down. She cast Disable to keep Eldena from casting any of her Red Magic and tied the young woman up. She was going to have to keep disabling the girl until she got what she wanted. And after she had been so nice to the kitten too! The ungrateful brat would still be useful; it was too bad she had to be restrained.

Edwina and Kinta were interested in Shara's story. They were not amused by Marche's attitude, and Edwina did still feel pretty bad for cutting Lotte's leg off, but the two members of "Clan Daisy", as Kinta called it, got along fairly well with most of Clan Nutsy. They especially liked the Viera.

"So noble! On a search for your lover, to rescue her from an evil Viera!" Kinta exclaimed.

"Krista isn't exactly evil. She's just severely mentally ill. She has always been." Devon said.

"You must truly love your friend to be on such a dangerous mission in your condition. Oh Edwina! I want to have kittens! We're going to have to see a Viera specialist after this, see if I can undergo artificial insemination. Maybe they can use a sample from a male Gria, wouldn't that be wonderful? Half Viera, half Gria kittens would be so cute! I don't know if it's possible, but I hope so!"

"Kinta, let's talk about that later, okay? We have to help poor little Shara free her beloved from the Dire Viera!" Edwina exclaimed.

"Do you know Krista?" Marche asked.

"I have seen a Dire Viera here once, but I don't know if it is your woman. You know how much trouble your poor Fencer had when she mistook me for her, even though I am clearly not a Dire Viera." Kinta replied.

"Marche! I think I have the scent!" Shara called out.

"That's my girl! You Viera have incredible noses!" Marche exclaimed.

"Why couldn't the male track the scent? He said the Dire Viera was once his mate. He should know her scent well! I certainly would always know my Eddy's scent!"

"She cast some kind of spell on me that blocked my senses and impaired my abilities pretty severely. I can't smell her, or cast high level spells, or summon. We think she did it to ensure that I'd be along, since I do want my abilities returned to me." Devon said. Shara and the rest were searching the area. Shara could smell Krista, but she wanted to make sure there was nothing of note in the area. Items were still nice. Dena would understand, especially if they happened upon an ether or something else that aided with magic. Shara wondered how Eldena would feel about Edwina and Kinta. She'd probably not like Eddy at first, even though she'd understand the concept of protecting one's lover at all costs and would forgive her for hurting Lotte. Lotte only tolerated Eldena because their mothers were half-cousins, but they were still related and knowing what happened to Lotte would make Dena upset.


	29. Chapter 29

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Kinta and Edwina would not share the tent with anybody, even though it was a little bit cold at night. No, the Viera and Gria had a way of keeping each other warm, and Shara didn't like listening to it. Viera could be with Viera, maybe even humans, but with Gria? Edwina was the only Gria everyone in Clan Nutsy had ever seen, and she didn't seem to fit well with Kinta. They were too different. Kinta had longer claws than most Viera, so Shara wondered if she hurt Edwina with them. Despite the ferocity Edwina had displayed toward poor Lotte, Kinta was the dominant of the two.

Shara had already asked the lesbians to go and play somewhere else or at least be quieter, but Kinta just yelled at her.

"You're allowed to be as loud as you want with that Hume male! We have the same rights as you!" Kinta screamed.

"I'm not saying you don't! I've slept with a woman before too! You just don't have to be so loud! We're trying to sleep!"

"Kenakokinta, Shara is right. You were being a little rough, and it was making me scream." Edwina whispered.

"Kenako Kinta?" Shara asked.

"That's my full name. And it's all one word. My mother called me that. I was born here, not in the Wood. Just don't call me that. I prefer Kinta to my full first name. It means 'golden' in Viera Sylvan, and it suits me."

"You dye your hair to get it that way, mine is naturally red, but I love you anyhow!" Edwina exclaimed happily. She wasn't dominant, but she sure talked a lot.

Shara got out of the tent and sat with the two women. She felt a need to get to know them, and they had expressed interest in her quest before. Not to mention that Kinta wanted to have kittens herself. Edwina was half dressed, and so was Kinta. They hadn't gotten a chance to fully undress yet, and with Shara there they didn't plan on it.

"You want to talk, Shara?" Edwina asked.

"Can't hurt." Shara replied.

"How would I go about making kittens? I know I probably would have to mate with some guy, and I am thinking about looking for a Gria male, and I know I'd have to come into heat, but... you know, it doesn't sound too pleasant, but I do want kittens." Kinta told the other Viera.

"Why don't you just adopt? A Viera your age is more likely to die in childbirth than one my age. You can't be too much older than my dear little friend Eldena."

"I'm sixty-nine."

"Wow. I never imagined. WAIT. You're that much younger than Dena? She's seventy-four. I would've never guessed. You're just a kitten yourself, Kinta. You can't be thinking of going and getting pregnant at your age. What about you, Edwina? Why don't you… what am I saying? You're both just kids! I shouldn't be encouraging this!"

"We may be adolescents, but I know we'd be great parents!" Edwina exclaimed.

"Wood, you two sound just like Eldena. She wants to have kittens, despite the fact that she's just a baby herself. I may not be much more than a hundred years old, but at least I'm fully developed. This is not a pleasant experience. You see, I'm carrying twins. I don't know whether they're boys or girls or one of each, or even if they're pureblood Viera or half. I'm really hoping they'll both be half Viera, but I do know that it is quite possible they are purebloods like me…"

"I'm a pureblood too." Kinta interrupted.

"…Well, anyway, it would be kind of foolish to have kittens at your age. Gria children would probably be a bad idea too, not that I know anything about your kind, Eddy."

"Do your kittens kick yet?" Kinta asked. She appeared to be getting rather edgy for some reason.

"Yeah. I think they're asleep right now though."

Kinta stopped caring that Shara was there and pounced Edwina. The Gria sounded rather like Eldena in her mewing, and Kinta wasn't even doing much of anything yet! Shara's ears stood straight up and she started retreating to her tent.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edwina asked. She was on her back, Kinta trying to strip her.

"I don't want to get involved. This is between the two of you." Shara replied, backing off.

"I want you to get involved, Shara. You've been with a woman before. I want to make sure I'm doing it right." Kinta said.

"That's for you to decide. If Edwina likes it, then you're doing fine."

"But you know things I don't! We might like it!"

"You two—or at least you, Kinta— are younger than my Eldena!"

Edwina decided to take matters into her own hands. She motioned to Kinta and the Viera got off of her. Then she grabbed hold of Shara around the waist and pulled her down. She began rubbing against the older Viera.

"Now will you cooperate?" Kinta whispered.

"I never said I wouldn't. I just don't know if I should."

"I want to make sure Edwina isn't missing out by being with me. I love her too much to let that happen."

"My sweet little Kinta, I could never miss out on anything when I'm with you." Edwina said.

"Eddy, you sound like you'd be the dominant one in this relationship." Shara remarked.

Edwina smiled. "I enjoy having Kinta do things to me too much." She joked. Shara noticed that the Gria was already trying to get her hands down her top.

"Do you need help?" Shara asked, a sly grin on her face. Eddy reminded Shara so much of Eldena it was scary. She looked nothing like the kitten, but her behaviour was near identical.

That wasn't to say she didn't look good though. Shara thought Eddy was beautiful. She was so different than any Viera. Humes and Viera just didn't have hair like that, and Shara had never seen anybody with silver eyes like hers. Her skin was pale and creamy, like Ritz's. Shara was not sure what Kinta wanted to do with her, but she'd help however she could.

"Okay. I'll work with you. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll show you what I can."

Edwina shed her top and Shara looked impressed. She was bigger than Eldena by quite a bit. Kinta was drooling.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Shara asked Edwina.

"Whatever you want. Kinta, watch. She's going to show us some wonderful things, and you do want to learn how to make me feel good. Just do what you've done to your other woman."

Chiko and Miriam stuck their heads out of their tent, and started watching and nobody noticed. This was going to get very interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

**Okay Flame Rising, here's a game for you…**

**Choose which one of these is more mature than you**

**My 4-year-old cousin**

**A newborn kitten (rabbit or cat, your choice)**

**Your kid (I hope he disowns you when he gets older)**

**A retarded monkey**

**All of the Above**

**You should be called **_**Flamer **_**Rising, because you're seriously gay. You do know I don't even read the reviews, don't you? Of course you do. You're just wasting your time. I just read the first line and knew it was my good friend Flame Rising The Sociopathic Bastard, repeating the review I had deleted, and reported the review. You can't stop me. If you flame me, I know my story must be REALLY GOOD. And I have my siblings block you, and there's a block list on my profile populated by your various names. I have all the time in the world to keep blocking and reporting. **

**Sorry about that again, decent folk. I'm just getting a situation under control. The foul review will be deleted again. Such an eyesore! I think I'll make the chapters longer, since I have to write these long retorts. My beloved fans need some reward for putting up with these.**

Shara, Kinta, and Edwina didn't realize that Miriam and Chiko were watching, and the two Viera women wanted it to stay that way. They knew that Shara would totally kill the both of them if she found out, and they were terrified of Edwina since the incident with Lotte two days ago. Miriam had returned after getting Lotte to the clan hall. A few Moogles were trying to fit the Viera with a mechanical leg, and then she planned to go back to the Wood to live with her daughter, even if her sister tried to keep her out.

Shara laid Edwina back against a tree and beckoned Kinta to come over next to them and watch what she did. Kinta was very interested, and Shara was more focused on what she was about to do.

"C'mon Shara. Don't be afraid. It's not like she has anything you don't have, at least besides the obvious tail and wings and horns. Eddy is a woman, just like we are. Trust me; she has everything where it's supposed to be just like we do. And you said you have been with women so it's not like you've never seen another pussy before. " Kinta purred.

"I'm not afraid. I know what I'm doing; I'm just looking her over. She's really rather delicate looking, but I imagine she isn't." Shara said.

"I'm not. You should know that. Kinta is a wild animal." Eddy muttered.

Shara ran a clawed finger across Edwina's firm breast, and the Gria gasped. "You are so different from anyone else I've been with. Marche is a human, and also a man; Devon is a Viera male, Eldena is another pure Viera woman like me. I've never seen a Gria before. You do remind me of Dena though."

"The night air feels wonderful on my bare breasts, Kinta." Edwina murmured. Teaching them or not, Shara did not like hearing these kind of remarks constantly.

"Start pleasuring her, Shara. I'm getting bored just sitting here. I want to see my hot little Edwina in ecstasy!" Kinta growled.

"Listen, you will be quiet. I do this at my own pace. I don't want to hurt her, and you need to watch. She does seem to be very sensitive." Shara said quietly, but she started running her fingers in circles on the Gria's hardening nipples. Eddy was moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, she's very sensitive. Especially her special parts. I barely have to touch her, and when I finger her… forget it. All she can do is scream my name. She can't even think she likes it so much."

"Do you use your tongue?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she'd like it."

"Why don't we find out? Get your skirt off, Edwina. I would like access to the rest of you."

The Gria obeyed the Viera. Shara whistled. She was impressed. Even at her young age, Eddy had an absolutely perfect body. It was almost a shame she had no interest in men. She'd be a fine mate for some lucky guy if she were straight. As it was, Kinta was lucky to have her. Edwina laid back.

Kinta watched Shara take the Gria's legs and put them over her shoulders. She couldn't lean forward very far anymore. She pulled Edwina to her and separated the Gria's folds with her fingers. Edwina's long tail was lashing madly, hitting Shara occasionally.

"Eddy, quit it." Kinta said, grabbing her girlfriend's tail and holding it still. "She can't really help it. When she's anticipating something like this, the tail goes wild. She whaps me with it a lot."

"I'm sorry sexy little Kinta. It's involuntary."

"I know Eddy. That's why I'm holding it. Just relax. I hope Shara doesn't hurt you."

Edwina let out a sharp squeal as she felt Shara's tongue against her clit. Kinta's ears shot straight up. She knew her friend had liked that. It surprised her a little. "Easy, Eddy. You like that, don't you?"

"Yesssss…"

Shara dipped her tongue into the Gria's opening, tasting her. Edwina bit her lip, trying not to scream. Again Shara thought of Eldena. Dena loved when Shara would use her tongue. The Gria tasted rather different than Dena though. Shara wasn't crazy about it, but she could stand it.

The older Viera let go of Edwina. "Now you try, Kinta. She seems to like it quite a bit." She stated. Edwina sat up and spread her legs for her lover. Kinta could do this lying down in front of her. She slipped her tongue deep into Eddy's vagina, and the Gria screamed in pleasure.

Eddy couldn't control herself and began bucking against the invading tongue. She loved the feeling. Kinta slid her tongue in and out of the pretty Gria. She liked how she was making her lover feel.

"Oh, Kinta! I have never felt anything so good!" Edwina squealed. "I'm gonna cum!" She screamed so loud Shara was worried the whole clan would start yelling at them, but nothing like that happened. Kinta let go and smiled.

"You are sweet." The younger Viera whispered in the Gria's ear.

"Your turn to learn something." Shara said. Kinta took the rest of her clothes off. Edwina was still recovering from her intense climax. "For this, you both need to be standing. Here's something I just came up with while being whapped with Edwina's pretty little dragon tail."

"What about my tail?" Edwina asked.

"Do you think Kinta would like it if you inserted it into her Viera hole?"

Kinta didn't look too pleased with this idea, and Eddy just stood there frozen in place. Finally, Eddy whispered "Wouldn't that hurt my sexy Kinta? I've got a long tail. And it's kind of scaly."

"Put it in yourself. See how it feels, and if it hurts, don't do it to Kinta."

"That counts as playing with myself."

"So?"

Edwina relaxed her body. She hadn't done this before, even though she had thought of it a few times. She anticipated pain. It wasn't painful though. She actually kind of enjoyed the feeling of having something like that inside of her. Just out of simple curiosity, she wondered if that was what it felt like to be with a man, not that it would change her at all. She was a lesbian, and that was how she was born, that was how she would remain. She didn't want to be with men. She loved Kinta, nobody else. Not even curiosity would change that.

"C'mere Kinta. Just relax yourself. And tell me if it hurts at all and I'll take it out, I promise." Edwina said. She grabbed her Viera around the waist and pulled her tail out of herself, thrusting it forward and into Kinta, who closed her eyes and purred.

"Thank you Shara. We owe you. This is… incredible." Kinta moaned, Edwina moving her tail in and out. Eddy seemed happy too, since her tail was between her legs, rubbing against her. Shara nodded. She turned to go back to her tent and spotted Miriam and Chiko, still watching. Chiko's eyes were glazed, like she was intoxicated. Miriam just looked slightly revolted. Shara was furious. She went and tackled Chiko and grabbed Miriam as well, twisting her arm.


	31. Chapter 31

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

"Shara, we're sorry! It interested us… OW!!" Chiko screeched as Shara dug her long claws into the other Viera. Kinta and Edwina had finished up and dressed. They were next to Shara to help her deal with the other Viera.

"We just wanted to see the Gria! We don't know anything about her!" Miriam screamed.

"You can look at me right now. You didn't have to watch me and Kinta love each other." Eddy hissed.

"Viera are bisexual by nature." Chiko muttered. "I don't see what is so wrong with watching two women do things to each other."

"I'm NOT bisexual! Not all Viera are bi! Kinta certainly isn't!" Miriam growled.

"That's right. I'm completely lesbian." Kinta added.

"I'm totally straight. I just haven't found the man I want to share my life with yet. When I do, we'll have kittens. Lots of them!"

"Mim, you were watching with great interest too." Chiko said.

"I was watching Edwina, that was it."

"Yeah. Watching her get licked down there is really uninteresting! Is that why you were drooling? And when she started using her tail, you almost came! I could tell!"

"Chiko, you're one to talk. You did cum!"

"Can you two shut up and take your punishment like women?" Shara asked angrily.

Marche and some of the other clan members were awakened by the screaming from Chiko and Miriam when Shara had attacked them. It was amazing that it was them and not Shara and the lesbians who had awakened them.

"What is going on here?!" Marche yelled.

"Miss Miriam and Miss Chiko were watching us make love!" Kinta complained.

"Oh, good lord. You two! You know better than to do anything like that! And what were you doing, Shara?"

"I was teaching them all kinds of things." Shara explained.

"WE HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS AS ANY HETEROSEXUAL COUPLE!!" Kinta roared

"I was talking to my stupid Viera friends here. They know better. You two are fine. What was Shara teaching you?"

"She told me to use my tail, and Kinta and I liked it." Edwina said.

Later on, the group got back to their search. Miriam still acted like all she wanted was to know about Gria. Chiko was very sore at Shara, but Marche told her if she so much as laid a hand on his girlfriend, he'd have her kicked out of the clan.

"So Shara. Before Devon, I have never seen a male Viera. How did you find him and make him your mate?" Edwina asked.

"He's not like that. We just mated out of heat lust. I just hope that isn't how I became pregnant. Marche is my mate, if anyone. I hope he's the father of my twins. Do Gria come in heat?" Shara wondered.

"Actually, yes. We only mate once every ten years. We come from a far off place called Fluorgis. When the time comes, we migrate back to Fluorgis and mate with the Gria men. And then we lay an egg a few months later. Gria mate for life, but we usually only see our mates when we're in heat and while we're pregnant or caring for our child. The males generally stay around Fluorgis, and they don't usually associate with other races, but sometimes they're seen other places."

"Gria lay eggs?"  
"Yeah. Usually only one, although it isn't unheard of for certain Gria to have three or four. We carry them inside us for five months, and then once they're laid it takes usually another two or three months for them to hatch. We're very protective of our eggs and our young, and it's really very upsetting for a Gria to either not mate or to lose her child somehow, considering it will be ten years before she'll be in heat again. I've never come into heat, since I'm young. It won't be too long before the next cycle. I think it's been eight years. I am forty-eight. Gria live long, like Viera. Maybe I'll come into heat in two years, not that it matters. Unpleasant as it's going to be for me to come into heat and deny my instincts; I'm not leaving Kinta for any reason. If we want children, she already said she was the one who was going to have them. Viera do have medicine that can throw them into heat, but I don't know if that would work the same for a Gria. I do think I'd be a good mother, but I don't want to mate with a male."

"You love Kinta."

"Very much. And you love Marche. Gria seem to love their mates, even though we rarely see them. They'll help protect the eggs, and keep them warm. It's not as easy as you think. Gria eggs need to stay very warm. While we're pregnant, they're fine. It's warm inside us. Fluorgis is not exactly a warm place, and we don't carry the eggs in our wombs the whole eight months they need to hatch. While the females are off doing something, the males will find ways to keep the eggs warm. I think the males love the females too, even if the woman takes her egg and leaves Fluorgis, which we sometimes do. I was born in Cyril. My mother had left Fluorgis for some reason she never told me. Maybe she just wanted to. One of the major reasons I won't mate is the fact that before they mate, the male and female Gria will marry. We do it according to our own customs, but it's legally the same as any Hume marriage. If I ever marry, it will be to Kinta. And there is also the fact that the Gria pair will have sex constantly, even when they're expecting a child. We're very physical creatures."

"Viera are live-bearing."

"I know that. Kinta has told me much about Viera."

"Well, one other thing I want to know. You do have breasts. Impressive ones, might I add. Are Gria… you know, mammals?"

"Yes."

"So despite laying eggs like Bangaa or dragons..."

"Yep. We're like platypuses. We lay eggs, but we have milk. Our children do little more than eat and sleep when they're little. Once they're a year old, the mothers will take their daughters out into the world, and the sons will stay with the males."

"A lot like Viera kittens. We'll take care of our daughters and sons, but only the daughters will live with us. Most males leave once they reach a certain age and live with their fathers. It's not easy for a Viera to have kittens. We can't get up for hours. At least you wouldn't have to immediately get up and feed a child while recovering from the delivery. You have two or three months to recover."

Miriam stepped forward. "Can Gria mate with Humans and Viera?" She asked.

"Humes, yes. It's very, very rare though. Viera… I don't know, but I kind of hope so. That way, Kinta will be able to have winged kittens! I don't know how she's going to come into that kind of contact with a male Gria, especially since… you know, the fact that it's a male, but I hope she can."

"What do the males do the ten years they wait for the females to return?"

"I… don't know. I never really thought about it. Since they're so rarely seen, I imagine they stay around Fluorgis. Must get boring without any women around to play with. They have to have something to occupy ten years. That is why Gria women take to adventuring. That passes time. I'll have to ask a male what he does during the ten years before the next cycle if I ever meet one."

That night, the girls found a nice spring to relax in. They had to cast Sleep on all the men, just to make sure there was no peeking. Shara was uncomfortable, and it didn't help that Chiko seemed almost like she was in heat, even though it wasn't the right time of year.

"C'mon Miriam! You're a Viera! Just let me make you feel good. It's not like I'm trying to have sex with you! I just want to lick you!" Chiko was complaining. Miriam was screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ritz yelled.

"I think Shara stabbed Chiko with one of her 'secret' arrows." Miriam explained angrily.

"The 'secret' arrows?" Sissy wondered.

"Heat arrows, she calls them. She invented them. They do horrible things to Viera women. She got synthetic Viera hormone and coated the things with them. She's not allowed to use them yet. She has to get a license, but they really mess with Viera women. She wants to use them to throw Viera women into heat to pull them out of battle or worse… make them drag off a man and pull him out too."

"That's really perverted, forcing Viera to mate just to keep them out of battle."

"I got the idea from Shara and Devon!" Chiko exclaimed happily, trying to lick Miriam.

"Why don't you just go sleep with one of the guys?" Shara asked.

"Because they're asleep and that counts as rape, and since these drugs throw me into heat, I could get pregnant. We don't need two pregnant Viera."

"Kinta… you can sure hold your breath a long time." Edwina gasped, Kinta licking her while underwater.

"Are you sure she's still alive under there? She's been under quite a while." Ritz wondered.

Edwina let out an incredible screech. Then she grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

"Thank you for planting that idea in their heads, Shara!" Ritz complained. Then she felt a hot mouth against her breasts. Chiko was licking her. "Good Wood Chiko! What are you… doing…? Oh Wood, that feels nice."

"See Miriam? Ritz seems to like it." Edwina said. Kinta came back up and began laughing when she saw Chiko. Ritz had her head thrown back in pleasure while the Viera was suckling and stroking her breasts.

"Ritz, what is the meaning of this?" Shara asked. "Push her away!"

"I am a Viera in a Human's body… I'm bisexual also. Chiko, you really seem to like this. At least you're…really gentle." Ritz managed to choke out. She liked what the Sniper was doing to her immensely.

"Hey Chiko? Want to mess with _me_?" Shara asked, baring her teeth. She was getting a bit jealous. She had never wanted to do anything with Ritz, despite their relationship, but what Chiko was doing was really making her envious.

Sissy heard some rustling off in the bushes and motioned to Miriam. The Assassin got her blade and left with the White Mage. Shara wondered what they were up to, but was still focused on Chiko and Ritz.

"Come on! I'm stacked! Only Edwina and you have almost as much as these! And I was big even before I started lactating!" The pregnant Viera moaned. Edwina and Kinta were laughing, even when an ear-splitting cry pierced through the night. That killed the mood and the women went to get dressed and see what their comrades had done now.


	32. Chapter 32

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

The girls ran to help Miriam and Sissy to find them fighting none other than Krista. The Dire Viera was swatting at Sissy, simply because of what Eldena had told her. She wanted to really hurt Devon's new lover, teach her a lesson about messing with her man!

Edwina and Kinta readied blades. Edwina had the sword she had used to remove Lotte's leg, but Kinta had a blade unlike any of Clan Nutsy had seen before.

"What are you?" Shara asked, readying her bow, even if she knew she wasn't supposed to fight. If she stayed out of close range, she'd be safe. Chiko had thought of using a Heat Arrow, but remembered what Devon had said about Krista being barren.

"I'm an independent. I can do many things. I want you to be surprised when I do things you'd never expect from a Viera, so I'll keep it quiet for now." Kinta said with a huge grin on her face.

"Today's laws are: No Summoning, no rapiers, and no Missile!" The judge said. Chiko dropped her bow, and Shara just about left the scene. However, Krista spotted her and got very angry.

"Antilaw! Missile and Summons are now legal!" Krista proclaimed, holding up a card. "You didn't think I'd let you not be able to fight me like a woman, did you Shara?"

"Krista. You let Eldena go!" Shara hissed.

"This is the woman who kidnapped your girlfriend?" Kinta whispered to Shara.

"Yeah. She's insane. And I mean that in a literal sense. She's mentally ill. Even Sissy doesn't know her exact mental condition. We don't need to kill her, just find out where she's holding Eldena."

"I have never seen a Viera like that." Edwina said.

"They're not very common, but that gene does occasionally arise. They're perfectly normal; they just have black hair and ears. Kinta's hair is golden, so why do you find a Viera with different hair colour so strange?"

"My hair is white just like yours really. I dye it." Kinta stated.

"Really? Ritz is the same way. Her hair is white too, even though that is abnormal for a human. I think she might be an albino or something. She dyes her hair, even though sometimes I wish she wouldn't."

"Listen to me, Shara. Your little friend the sexy Red Mage told me that you and Devon are having children! I have a bargain to make with you!" Krista yelled.

"Hold your attacks, ladies; I want to hear what she has to say. And Krista? I might not be carrying Devon's kittens. These twins could very well be Marche's!"

"Well, how about this? I can't have kittens, you get two of them. Once you have them, you give me them and I'll release Eldena to you and restore Devon's abilities and never bother any of you again! I'll even let you have Devon! He's no use to me anymore as a mate anyhow! All I want are those kittens to replace the two I lost."

"Are you mad?! I would never let you take my children from me!"

"Well, if you won't give them to me peacefully, I'll have you captured and contained until the children are born, then I'll take them anyway! Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll just keep you with Eldena, and take Devon back too! Much as I hate the thought of other Viera having kittens with my Devon, I'd still like to use him as a stud if I can raise many kittens from the two of you!"

"Marche would never let that happen!"

"He's sleeping. I saw your men, all asleep. I've been watching. You did it so nobody would peek in on you girls while you were taking your baths. You didn't count on me being around. Don't worry about Eldena. I keep her disabled since she attempted to attack me and break free, but she's otherwise unharmed."

Shara pulled back the string and got ready to shoot Krista. "To the victor go the kittens; is that what you expect me to say? I think not. Either I'm keeping these kittens or my mother will raise them, and there is nothing a monster like you can do about it! Chiko and Edwina? Cover me. I don't want to be fighting, but it seems unavoidable. And Krista wants these kittens alive, so she wouldn't dare hurt me."

Edwina took to the air, and Chiko used Vanish. Kinta leapt up a tree in case she was needed. Miriam took Chiko's cue and also Vanished. Ritz readied a blade and got ready to strike. Sissy waited to see if anyone needed her magic.

"Viera are quite in tune with nature. I am as well." Edwina's voice echoed through the air. "Life's Embrace!"

Krista had never seen an attack like this, even from an Elementalist. She didn't know what to expect. It hurt, but it didn't slow her down. "You'll have to do better than that, Succubus!"

Edwina roared and dove at Krista. "How many times do I have to tell everyone I am not a succubus? I am a Gria! These are a dragon's wings, horns and tail!" She yelled. Krista dodged and simply punched her down.

"EDDY!" Kinta cried. She felt an incredible adrenaline rush and leapt at Krista at an amazing speed. She and the Dire Viera started a swordfight, Krista pulling out a broadsword. She was strong. Most Viera were incapable of wielding such weapons. Kinta's sword was unlike any of them had seen. It had a long, serrated blade. And not only that, but it was double-sided. "Nobody hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it!"

Chiko had vanished and nobody knew where to, even though she was probably near Ritz. Shara wasn't surprised. She wondered when the effects of the arrows would wear off the Sniper. She hoped it was soon, despite the way Ritz seemed to feel about Chiko's affection. She could not handle it if Ritz and Chiko began a sexual relationship. Shara loved Ritz, and she did want her to be happy, but if she had to be with a woman Shara wanted Ritz to be with her.

"Kinta! You ruined the attack plans!" Shara yelled. Then she turned to Ritz and Sissy. "Go and wake the men. We need them."

"I'm not going anywhere with you in danger." Ritz stated. Sissy ran off. Shara walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to me. You have to trust me. Ritz, if you love me, you'd trust me." Shara whispered. Ritz nodded and went to help Sissy.

Kinta was still fighting Krista. The Dire Viera leapt around quickly, despite carrying a large sword. She got out of Kinta's reach for a minute. "Shara, if you don't give me the kittens willingly, you do realize I could kill Eldena if I wanted to!" She yelled.

"Devon told us you would never knowingly take a life, even his. You would never kill Dena even if you could either. You love her, I know it."

An arrow flew at Krista's leg, hitting her dead on. Chiko was standing up in a tree. "Hey Shara? Has the ship sailed on your earlier offer? I think I'll take it later. Wood, I need it." The Sniper said.

"Weren't you happy enough making out with Ritz? I swear, you ever do that again, I'll rip your lungs out." Shara growled. Kinta was trying to restrain Krista, who was Immobilized but was still viciously fighting.

"It's not like Ritz is one of your lovers. And besides, she's more like a Viera than any Human I've ever known. She's even bisexual. And she liked what I was doing to her. I was making her happy. If you love her so much, why don't you do her? I'd gladly do it in a second. She may have small breasts like Eldena, but she has other things that more than make up for it."

"I care about Ritz too much to risk the relationship by having sex. I'll still totally destroy you if you ever do anything to her again!"

Ritz and Sissy returned with the men, but Krista was already tied up and restrained. Kinta was holding her down so she couldn't break free, and Edwina was helping. They were determined the Dire Viera was not going to break free. Devon stayed back. Krista had been captured. He was free. He didn't know what was going to happen to her, but he hoped she got help, despite the hell she put him through.

"So you win, Shara." Krista said. Shara approached her.

"Now, where is Eldena?" Shara asked.


	33. Chapter 33

Clan Kittens

Clan Kittens

Eldena was excited to see Shara. Marche had managed to persuade Krista to restore Devon's abilities and release Dena without too much trouble. Krista knew when she had lost. Edwina and Kinta had her held at all times. They were determined not to let her escape. Marche was going to have her taken to jail as soon as he could.

"That's your girlfriend, Shara? She's beautiful." Edwina stated. Kinta narrowed her eyes. "Not as beautiful as you, of course, Kinta."

"She's just a kitten." Kinta muttered.

"Kenakokinta, she happens to be five years older than you." Shara reminded her.

"Wow. I've heard of Gria from the black mage woman I used to hang out with in Lutia, but I've never actually seen a live one. I've seen drawings, but they don't compare to the real thing." Eldena said, looking Edwina over.

"For once, somebody who actually knows what I am and does not call me a demon!" Edwina exclaimed happily.

"Eldena is quite intelligent. She tells me that nobody would give her the credit she deserves!" Krista yelled. Kinta kicked her.

"Eldena intelligent? You've got to be kidding lady. If you looked up 'moron' in the dictionary, this kitten's picture would be right next to it!" Chiko growled.

"Why Shara likes her is beyond me too. The only reason Lotte ever tolerated her was because they're cousins. Dena's mother and Lotte's mother are half-sisters." Miriam added.

"Where is Lotte?" Eldena asked.

"I'm sorry Dena. There was an accident. I was just trying to protect my Kinta. The Fencer had caught her off guard while we were traveling through the forest looking for a secluded spot to be together before we set off on our next mission. She and I are a traveling pair. If we were in a larger clan, we'd be an excellent dispatch team. I chased after her and… I cut her leg off with my special blade. There was not much the White Mages could do. She permanently lost the leg. The most anyone could do was have the Black Mage cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding, and have the White Mages Cure the stump. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. I was just protecting my lover." Edwina explained.

"Oh Wood. Poor Lotte. Fencing was her life. She has been doing it for years." Dena whispered.

"I know. She's devastated, and I feel really bad too."

"On the other note, I've only ever seen pictures of Gria. I didn't think the tail would be this long."

"Oh. Yeah. I have a longer tail than most of my kind. I get that from my father. My older sister Rinalda has a longer tail too. It has its uses." Edwina replied, winking at Kinta.

"Eldena, I'm so happy you're okay." Shara said, hugging the kitten.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Krista happens to be in love with me. She wouldn't hurt me. She even wouldn't let me be a surrogate for kittens, since she can't carry them. And she can't take a life. She may be mentally ill, but she isn't a murderer. Maybe if she got therapy she could even turn out to be a decent Viera someday."

"I want her sent away." Devon growled.

"That's as good as done, Devon. This Viera is going away for a long time. I've sent for a dispatch team to pick her up. Krista, you are not to fight this. You've done so many bad things, and you deserve to pay your debt to society." Marche said.

Krista hung her head. "I know. I'm a bad bunny. Will my Dena visit me?"

"We'll see. You need help, and we're getting it for you. When you're rehabilitated, I would like to see you again. Shara's kittens should be born by then, and if they're Devon's, maybe you can go visit them in the Wood." Eldena stated. "So Edwina? Do you and Kinta want another Viera along for a while? I'm in the mood for some fun. Shara is a good lover, but she needs some time alone with Marchie where she isn't worried about me and I've always wondered about Gria."

"No. I'm sorry. As soon as Krista is picked up, we're leaving for our own little adventure. Kinta and I travel alone. We're way overdue for some alone time of our own. It was fun traveling with the Nutsy's, but we've missed being Clan Daisy. It's who we are, and it makes us happy." Edwina explained.

Eldena was disappointed, but she did want to stay with Shara too. She did want to see the kittens and everything. Shara had even promised she could be godmother to both kittens, and as a female Viera and not a virgin, she could be present for the birth. And she didn't want to miss that for anything.

"I hope we meet again. You two are officially friends of ours for life." Marche said.

"Shara, I hope your kittens are healthy and everything." Kinta stated. Shara smiled.

After Krista was taken away and Clan Daisy left, Clan Nutsy and Devon returned to the Clan Hall. Devon was planning on going and finding a new clan where he could be useful.

"Devon, it's okay. We could use a new Fencer now that Lotte has left." Marche said.

"No. I know you hate me. I want to get out of your way." Devon insisted.

"I did resent you, but I've gotten over it. You're not a bad Viera, and Sissy has taken a shine to you. If you want to leave, I won't force you to stay, but I would be honoured to have you as part of Clan Nutsy."

"Sissy? Shara? What do you two think?"

"I want you around at least until these kittens are born. You might be the father, and it would mean a lot to me if you stayed around for their sakes." Shara replied.

"I want your kittens." Sissy said. Chiko and Miriam began laughing. Ritz rolled her eyes.

"You guys all want me around? Wow. I guess it's decided then. I'm gonna stay forever!"


	34. Chapter 34

Clan Kittens

_Next Spring…_

Shara was very uncomfortable. She knew her time was near. Marche, Devon, and Eldena had taken her back to Eruyt and were staying with her until the kittens were born. Resa had tried to kill Dena again, but the young Viera defended herself this time. Nobody was going to make her miss the birth of Shara's twins!

"Marche, I don't feel so well," Shara moaned. She laid her head on the Hume's shoulder while he rubbed her swollen belly.

"The kittens aren't coming, are they?" Marche asked.

Shara nodded. "I think so. Eldena is with my mother. Could you go get them for me? I have a little time. It has only begun," She whispered. Marche got up and went to get the two Viera women.

Eldena seemed to sense Shara needed her, and knew immediately when Marche ran in what was going on. Kim went to Shara while Dena gathered supplies. She had brought a few potions and such in case there were complications. These were Shara's first kittens, and a lot could happen.

"This is so exciting! The kittens are almost here, and I'm so glad I get to see! Nobody else loves me like Shara!" Dena exclaimed. Kim wanted her to calm down. She was excited too, because these were her first grandkittens, but she didn't show it. She wanted Shara to stay calm, and that would be much easier if her attendants were calm.

"Mother, can we make an exception? These may be Marche's kittens, and I want him to be with me," Shara pleaded.

Kim shook her head. "You are a Viera, Shara. You know the rules. You chose to return to the Wood. If you had stayed in the outside world, nobody would care if your mate was by your side. My mate is never with me when I have kittens, only my sisters and one of the healers just in case," she said. She looked kind of sad. She knew Shara wanted nothing more than to have Marche with her.

Eldena and Kim helped Shara go out to a secluded area in the Wood, and Kim began casting spells that would hide the Viera, out of fear of the Reena-Kaana threat. The big dogs would smell Shara's blood and would be drawn in at the prospect of a meal. Kim had powerful magic, so she could possibly hold off a small pack of Reena.

Shara sat against a tree, pain wracking her body. Kim sat down next to her and rubbed her ears, trying to soothe her. She gave Shara a potion that was supposed to lessen the pain. Eldena stood at attention, ready to do anything Kim asked of her at a moment's notice.

"This is going to take a few hours, I believe," Kim said.

"I'm scared," Shara said in a quiet voice.

Eldena sat down with Shara and Kim, "You'll be fine, Shara. Kim and I will make sure everything goes well," she said, "and remember: I am a Red Mage, I know Cure, so if you get injured giving birth, I can heal you. Kim told me that sometimes women get injured in childbirth…Viera especially, so that's one of the reasons I felt I had to be present."

Marche was worried about Shara. Devon had gone off to find his mother Diana since he hadn't seen her since he was a kitten and left Marche alone with a number of Viera women.

Resa approached the Hume. For once, she didn't seem to be enraged. "The Wood…she is calm today," The Viera Leader said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Marche asked.

"Good, yes. Odd, yes," Resa replied, her ears twitching, "She feels Shara's presence, she feels the presence of the kittens as well. Every Viera is a child of the Wood, but Shara has angered her…yet she does not hold it against Shara? I do not understand it."

"You don't seem to like Shara very much," Marche said.

Resa frowned, "A Viera who leaves the Wood is Viera no longer," she said. She walked off. Marche didn't understand what she had said, but most of it didn't seem bad.

Shara cried out as another contraction hit her. Kim felt the very Wood try to comfort her daughter, but she didn't know why.

"Her contractions are getting close together," Kim whispered.

"Why isn't the potion working?" Eldena asked Kim.

"It is. It doesn't eliminate the pain, it merely lessens it significantly. Shara? Get ready to push!" Kim exclaimed.

Shara stared hard at her mother, "I do what my body tells me to do. I know my cues," she hissed.

"I'll chalk that up to the pain," Kim said.

Shara started pushing. Eldena got really interested and sat and watched while Kim went right back to rubbing Shara's long ears.

"This is so cool," Eldena squealed, "I've never actually seen a Viera kitten being born. I can see the head! Oooh! Viera ears!"

Shara grinned, but the grin contorted into an extremely pained look when she gave a powerful push. A mew was heard, and Eldena's eyes lit up.

"Mother Wood, he is so cute!" Eldena cried, picking up the kitten. Shara beamed when she saw that the kitten had blonde hair. Kim took the kitten from her and held him, still next to Shara.

"Marche's son…" Shara said, "He's going to be so happy." Another wave of pain hit her. The second kitten was on its way!

"Shara, you're doing great so far," Eldena said. Shara knew exactly what to do, instinctively, and she was strong.

Devon's mother was excited about the fact that her son could be the father of kittens. When Krista had her miscarriages, Devon had doubted he'd ever be a father, and Diana was devastated. Devon was her only son, and she had only had three kittens in her entire lifetime. Devon's sisters both wanted to have kittens someday, but they were much too young to mate, just kittens themselves. Both of Diana's daughters were even younger than Eldena. Diana had been born blind, but that didn't keep her from living a full life.

"Krista is going to be rehabilitated, mother. She was out-of-control, she wanted to take Shara's kittens, she wanted to use me to breed kittens with other female Viera so she could take them, and she was so abusive…she needed help," Devon told Diana.

"I never imagined Krista would sink so low just because she couldn't carry kittens. If she just asked one of the Viera leaders, they could have let her adopt one of the orphaned kittens we find. A number of Viera women still die in childbirth every year, and someone has to take care of the kittens," Diana said.

"Shara says if either of the kittens is mine, she's leaving it under Kim's care," Devon said.

Diana beamed, "I would like that, having my grandkitten live here, where not only Kim can take care of her, but I can too," she said.

Diana's wish was going to be granted, because Shara had given birth to a pure Viera daughter. The kitten looked a lot like her mother, but she had some of Devon's features. According to Kim, the girl's name was Kjmi. The boy kitten, being half-Viera, was not given a name by the Wood.

"You had an easy time, Shara, you are lucky," Kim said. Shara was resting, nursing her kittens. Dena was standing by, still so thrilled with the fact that she had witnessed the birth of twin Viera kits.

"They're beautiful," Shara said. Once her kittens had had their fill of milk, Kim took them and Dena helped Shara up. They had to get back to Eruyt Village and show Marche and Devon the kittens!

Marche was still pondering Resa's words when Dena and Kim came back. Kim was holding two beautiful newborn Viera, and Dena was carrying Shara. Even though she was little more than a kitten, Eldena was strong, most Viera were.

Kim went to Marche and handed him his son. Shara was conscious, but she could barely stand. Dena laid her down gently against Kim's home. Many of the Viera were watching, rather interested, and delighted at the sight of the kittens. Almost all of the Viera in the village were female, so naturally they loved kittens.

"Twins! That's rare for Viera! And they're so cute!" One of the Viera women exclaimed.

Marche looked his son over. Golden blonde fur covered the kitten's bunny ears, except at the tip, where they were brown like a lot of Viera's ears. He had flat feet, like his father, and he also had his father's eyes. Marche thought his son was just a perfect melding of Viera and Hume. He was beautiful.

Kim was with Diana. She took her friend's hand and placed it on Kjmi's head. Diana delicately ran her hand along her granddaughter's soft ears, absolutely euphoric. Even though she couldn't see the kitten, she knew Kjmi was beautiful.

Marche and Shara sat together next to Kimberly's home. Once Kjmi was old enough to be off milk, Shara was going to rejoin the clan with Marche and Eldena. The young Viera and the Hume were going to stay in the village as long as Shara was. Resa wasn't happy, but she didn't make too much of a fuss when Marche told her.

"Our son needs a name," Shara said.

Marche thought hard for a while, "How about Camden? I don't know why, I just like it," he said.

Shara smiled, "Camden and Kjmi…how wonderful," she purred.

Marche kissed Shara, "You're wonderful too, you know. All this…all we've been through? Totally worth it, even the garbage with Devon. We needed him all along too," he said.

Shara thought about Marche's words. She thought about her new kittens, her relationship with Eldena, Devon being free, and her love for Marche.

_Yeah_, she thought honestly, _totally worth it_.


End file.
